Circling the Drain
by 01shane01
Summary: how the hell do you fall in love with your best friend. im glad i did. ok so this story is complete i think... but im not changing the status yet cos there might be another :S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok I got bored with my other story… but there are another few chapters yet to be updated on that one yet before I put it to rest…**

**Ok enjoy this story… its Spashley all the way! Review… tell me if you want me to write any updates for this… if you don't… I wont… its that simple!! Although I would love to…**

Spencer's P.O.V

It's been three days since we started out life at King High. I swear this school could win some sort of award for having the most complicated campus ever. I mean, my brother, Clay, has lessons that aren't even on campus. And don't even get me started on the people here!

There's the head cheerleader, Madison, who thinks she owns the school, with her perfect boyfriend Aiden. There's the jocks, the freaks, the geeks, and then there's every one else. You know the people that don't really have a place to fit in.

There's this one girl though, I think her name is Ashley Davies, daughter of Rock-Legend, Raife Davies. Apparently she is she school slut, and she was with Aiden until she discovered she was gay and that ended pretty quickly. She was the person at King that no one spoke to because her name meant trouble. But there was something about her though. Something that just makes me want to get to know her. I have this incredible urge to just talk to her. She seems… interesting.

I looked down to check the time. Urgh! Its time to find my next class in this impossible labyrinth of a school!

Eventually I made my way to English. Turns out it wasn't as hard to find as I first thought it would be. Still, I got there early so I could get the seat I want. I couldn't help but do a little happy dance in my head. I know I sound like such a nerd right now!

So I took a seat at the back of the class because come on! It's nearly the end of the day and in the LA heat I don't really feel like participating in this class.

The bell rang that signalled the end of lunch. Why is it that when that little bell rings, people suddenly appear out of nowhere? Strange huh?

I never knew that Ashley was in my English class. Or was I in hers? Either way, I probably didn't notice because I've never sat so far back. Or she's just never bothered to turn up.

But today I noticed because she came and took the seat next to me.

"You've been watching me." she whispered into my ear and she sat down.

"What?!"

"Every time I have walked by, I've seen you staring at me"

Ok so maybe I did watch her when she walked past. But I wasn't staring! Was I? I mean the way she walks with a swagger that says 'I'm sexy and you know it', you can't help but watch.

"Ok, you're delirious!"

"And you're in denial!" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Of what!?" by this time she's leaning into me so she's practically sat on my desk.

"You totally think I'm hot!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well for the last week you have stared at me when ever I have walked past you," I raised my eyebrows at her and went to say something to her when she cut me off, "and you haven't blinked once since I sat next to you."

"So what if I can't help but look at you. I've heard a lot of stuff. I was just wandering if it was true." Why can't I stop looking at her?

"Yeah right!" she laughed at me. "Hey, after class you wanna get some coffee. I can't function with out my coffee"

"Yeah, why not!"

"My point exactly!"

"You really need to get over yourself!"

for the rest of the lesson, we were just talking, passing notes when the teacher got too suspicious.

Ashley's POV

It all started out as a chase. When I saw her watching me all the time I thought that she would just be another girl that I pulled in, slept with, and dropped. But then we went and had coffee and she was actually interested in what I had to say. She is the first person in a long time that has actually cared about me.

We have been inseparable ever since that day in English, joined at the hip. Best friends. And it felt great. Until recently, the pains in my chest go worse every time I saw her. That need to see her, to talk to her got more and more. They have always been there. But I always assumed that it was me being grateful to her for being my friend. But that's not it. I have no idea what's wrong with me.

So here I am. Sat alone in my bedroom. Spencer has literally just left. I don't know what to do when she isn't around. My life seems unliveable without her in it. Even if we will only ever be best friends with shameless flirting and touching coming from both sides only, I mean it. And I honestly don't think she does. She is a straight catholic girl who's family would never accept her if she was gay. Well, her mother wouldn't.

Her Mom knows I'm gay and tolerates me. I know that she doesn't like me and she does a very good job of hiding it. But I can read those blue eyes so well, just like I can read Spencer so well. But I can't seem to read how she feels when I touch her a little too intimately.

Spencer's POV

It's been about two months now since Ashley almost abducted me to coffee.

I have never met anyone more funny and interesting than her. When I first met her, she fit what people had been saying abut her perfectly. But then I go to know her and she is sweet and sensitive.

She has a mother that doesn't care about her and a dad that is never around. And no friends. Just me. But I only have her too.

That last two months, my head has been consumed in thoughts of Ashley. When I'm not with her all I can do is think about her. And when I'm with her, all I can do is think about how much I don't want her to leave or that I don't want to leave. All these things that I am feeling towards her right now, they are so scary.

My head is in a million and one places. But my heart is in one. With Ashley.

CRAP!

What's happening to me! Do I have feelings of more than friendship for my best friend?

Ashley's POV

She is just so god damn easy to talk to! I can be myself around her and not have to sensor what I say. She laughs at my crummy jokes and is always there for me.

With her, I can let my guard down and just be. I want to be a better person when I'm with her. In the last two months I haven't slept with half the people I normally would. And I love her for that.

I love her. There it is. That's what I have been feeling. I love her.

I am in love with her.

"I love her!" I mutter to myself with a smile on my face, almost needing to confirm it by saying it.

But she doesn't love me. And she never will.

And that brings the smile crashing off of my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: umm… I decided to post another chapter because well I know that just one chapter isn't enough to get you interested… so here's number two… and thanks to the people that have added me on watch and faved this… also to the people that took the time to comment… love you guys… you are what makes this worth it.**

Spencer's POV

We have always had a close relationship, Ashley and I, always sitting too close to each other at lunch, or saying things to each other that we probably shouldn't, or even touching each other in ways that even couples would be a little embarrassed to do in public.

But that is what makes us well... us. So what if people think we are together or even try to put us down for it. We are best friends, and it works.

Worked.

Something changed yesterday. When I was leaving Ashley, I couldn't let her go. I let the hug linger as long as I could because I wanted to feel her against me all the time. I wanted to touch her cheeks and do anything I could to be that little bit closer to her.

I definitely have feelings for her. Feelings of more than friendship. But how much more is it? Do I want to be _with_ her?

All these questions that I just don't have any answers to. And it is tearing me apart. I can't talk to anyone about this. My mom is _very_ catholic and would completely disown me is she thought I had looked at another girl in that way. And I honestly don't know how my dad or my brothers would react.

So I decide to do the only thing that I can think of to try and sort all my thoughts out. Shower.

Ashley's POV

Something was weird about yesterday.

Spencer wouldn't let me out of our hug. The routine hug we always share when one of us leaves the other. I'm not complaining.

I love the feel of her skin under and on top of mine.

She was so close to me though. And again, I'm not complaining!

But…

Does she feel like I do?

Great, now she has gone and got my head in a mess again. Just when I thought I was dealing with 'only friends'.

Spencer's POV

Great! All of my lessons today include Ashley. I wish I had never switched around my schedule to fit hers better. But she begged me.

So we are sat in the quad eating our lunch, mindlessly talking as usual.

She turned to me and looked at me dead on. Just staring at me. Her eyes are searching mine so intensely. Her sparkling brown orbs piercing through me makes me want to blurt all my feelings out to her. I bit down onto my tongue to stop myself. My heart is beating faster. Every time she looks at me now I swear it skips a beat. And what she's wearing doesn't help either.

She's wearing one of those really skimpy waistcoats and a very short skirt that every time she sits down… well.

Her hair is in curls like normal but the blonde streaks that we got put in yesterday just make her look perfect in the sun. And today in particular, her swagger has a certain smugness to it. Today it says 'you all want to touch this, but you can't!'

"What!" ok her staring was getting too much.

"Oh umm… nothing Spence. We better get to class." Is it just me or did she blush?

"Ashley Davies _wanting_ to go to class? What's with that?"

"Nothing you just look so cute when you take notes!" I hit her arm playfully. There it is again. The flirting. If only she knew what I am thinking. Maybe its better that she doesn't while I'm getting it all sorted out in my head.

Ashley's POV

We walk into social studies, arms linked as we walk straight to our usual desks right at the back of the room. She pulls out her notebook as I just sit back and relax.

"You could at least look like you are going to do something!" she whispers to me. I roll my eyes and pull out my notebook, making as much noise as possible until I get a look from the teacher who had just walked in.

Eventually the day is over and we are back in my car.

"Yours or mine?" I put my hand on her thigh as I turn to face her.

Her eyes search mine before I slip on my shades and she answers "Mine. Moms complaining I never have friends over."

"Yeah cos she doesn't like the one friend you do have!" I couldn't help but have resentment lining my words.

"Ash," she raised her eyebrows at me. "You know I don't let her get away with it." Her eyes were filled with compassion and hurt. Does the way her Mom treats me hurt her? Or is it what I have just said that hurt her?

"I know Spence."

The journey to hers was quite. But not uncomfortable. Just, right. Both of us were consumed in our own thoughts until we pulled into her drive and made our way into her house, up the stairs and into her room.

I took my usual position on the bed while she dumped her bag on her desk and pulled out her notebook. She threw them in my direction as Paula walked through the door and Spencer walked into her closet.

"Hey honey, oh. Hello Ashley." She said sweetly.

"Hey Mrs C." I picked up one of the notebooks and opened it, pretending to read so I didn't have to make stupid small talk.

"Hi Mom."

"Is Ashley going to stay for dinner?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself _Mom_?" her voice became harsh and firm.

"_She_ is a little busy right now." Paula said sweetly.

"Spence, do you mind if I stay for dinner?" I asked as if they hadn't been talking behind me, like it was only Spencer in the room. All the time not looking up from Spencer's bubbly handwriting.

"Of course I don't Ash." She walked over to me and took the notebook out of my hands and looked back over at her mother.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:30." She said quietly before she walked out of the door, not shutting it completely.

"Are you going to listen this time?" How can I listen when she looks so hot in those sweat pants and _my _hoodie.

I nod, pleading my eyes not to trail off down her body while she is still looking at me. And thankfully they do as they are told until she starts pacing.

She always goes back over the lessons because she knows that I don't ever listen. And I am so grateful for this, boring as it is, at least I get to spend extra alone time with her.

Spencer's POV

She looks so sexy led on my bed. Her head is in her hands and she is led on her stomach with her legs kicking about in the air. And with the length of her skirt, it's not a good idea!

So I am going back over our lessons today because Ashley never listens. She is failing in all of her other classes. But I really don't mind going over this stuff because it helps me study. And I get to spend more time with her.

As I start on the second book of notes, I realise that she is staring at me. I have been talking for the last hour. She's probably bored.

Ashley's POV

"Ash? ASHLEY!"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"You totally zoned out." No I didn't. I just got completely sidetracked by that amazing ass of yours.

"I'm sorry Spence. I'm hungry and tired. And _you_ are wearing _my_ hoodie."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah so? You got a problem with that?"

"No, none at all. I just wish that you would tell me before you steal my clothes. If I didn't know better Spence I would say that you are a stalker and you're going to use my jumper to do some weird voodoo on it to get me to fall in love with you." I stuck my tongue out at her as she came and sat beside me and shoves me.

"Ash, get over yourself, not everyone is in love with you!" Everyone but the one person that I actually want to love me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had Spencer pinned on her back and I was tickling her hips. Eventually my fingers stopped moving and we just stayed there, looking into each others eyes trying desperately to read what the other was feeling.

The door opened which snapped us out of it and I stood up off of Spencer.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong?" she was just stood there with her mouth open still looking at Spencer. "MOM!"

"Uuh. Umm... dinners ready." She just walked out of the room as we laughed at her.

Spencer's POV

When Ash was on top of me, that was the best feeling that I have ever had. And dinner was, quiet. No one really wanted to talk to each other. I mean me and Ash don't talk at dinner with my family, but normally Ash talks to Glen or Clay. But nothing. She just stared at her plate while she was eating her dinner, speaking only when spoken to.

That was weird.

But in that dinner, I realised something.

The silence was the perfect time to think.

I have deep feelings for my best friend. Who is a girl. I have been looking at other girls, rather than guys. I'm Gay.

Not only am I gay.

I am in love with my best friend. And that scares the hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so this is the first time I have written an authers note before I write the chapter…firstly… thanks for the reviews… and secondly I hope you like this update. **

**Recap!**

**So Spencer met Ashley about 3ish months ago now. Spence has had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she is gay let alone in love with her best friend. Ash was a little confused but admitted it and is really unsure about how Spence feels…**

**Enjoy!**

Ashley's POV

Finally it's Friday! Spence and I can go back to my place and start Movie Night!

She had a French test today so I doubt that she will be in a good mood.

"Hey Cutie!" I wave as she walks towards my car. "Did you get an A?" She gave me the death glare as she put her things on the back seat and dropped into my car. "Ok I'll take that as a B+ then!"

She laughed at me as I got into the car.

Back at mine, we grabbed a handful of DVDs and a huge bucket of popcorn before heading upstairs.

She insisted that I listened to her lecture me on the lessons that I skipped today before starting the DVD and eating any of the popcorn. She looks so cute stood there with her note book in one hand and her reading glasses in the other.

"Spence?" I interrupt her. "Aren't you supposed to _wear_ those to read? Just cos you touch them, doesn't mean that you can see. How do I know that you aren't giving me the complete wrong information?" I smile at her letting her know that I am only joking.

"You are just going to have to trust me then aren't you?" she raises her eyebrow.

"I do Spence, I really do."

"Anyway, they make me look dorky!"

"Dorkier." A pillow flew past my head.

"You know, I could just not bother and let you fail all of your classes."

"Come on Spence you know I'm only joking! The glasses look good on you. Great even."

"You are so full of it ash!" she continues to lecture be but thankfully she is getting to the end.

Spencer's POV

I have to tell her _tonight_. I can't let this go on any more! It's tearing me away from my family.

**Tonight!**

So we settled in the middle of her bed, her arm around my shoulder and my head in her neck, as usual and played the DVD.

"Hey Spence?"

"Mmhm?" I'm too busy watching Missy Perrygrim jump around in a leotard to care what Ash wants to ask. Cruel I know. But I mean come on. Leotards! And honestly I'm shocked that Ashley would even owns Stick it. She swears it's her Moms but since she is never around to watch it, I'm guessing it's hers!

"What's been up with you lately? You've been kind of uptight and well you never would have gotten a B before. What's up?"

My brain has been over run with thoughts of you dummy! My family are trying to push nice catholic boys on me, and I only have a total of about five friends, none of which I can talk to about this!

"Nothing. Honestly." I lie. Ok I'm a bad liar.

"Come on Spence! You got to give me more credit then that I mean, I know I'm like the least observant person in the history of well… ever, but I think I know when something's wrong with my _best _friend!"

I sat up and crossed my legs, facing her as she did the same. I let a long breath out before stealing another one.

"I have had a lot of stuff running through my head over the last few weeks. And it's all been so confusing and… I just," I looked at my hands and started playing with her duvet.

"Spence come on," she took hold of my hands and ran her thumb over my knuckles. "You know you can talk to me about anything! So, why not thi-," I cut her off, the hurt in her voice making me nervous. Well, even more nervous.

"Because. Because I needed to figure this one out on my own. And I don't think it would have helped me to talk about it. And I suppose I was scared about how you would react and…" her turn to cut me off.

"What could be so scary Spence?" she shuffled closer to me so that our knees were on top of each others and our faces were less than 30 centimetres apart.

Ok so here goes. The one most scary moments in my life is about to happen. SHIT!

"I… I think I like… I think I like girls." My voice breaking with every word.

"What? You… you're gay?" there as a slight happiness trailing her voice and her eyes sparked more.

All I could do was nod before I was trapped in a massive bear hug.

"Spence I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. I know that that is such a hard thing to come to terms with. And then to say it! I'm so sorry Spence! God I'm such an ass!"

"No, Ash really its fine. I was going to tell you tonight anyway."

She let me go. "So does your family know?"

"No one. Except you and me." she smiled goofily at me. "What?"

"Nothing Spence. You know I'll always love you. No matter what right?"

"Yeah I know ash. I love you too." More than you know.

"So is there anyone you have your eyes on?"

"Well, yeah there is." Her eyes widened. "Except, I don't know how to tell her because well, I don't want things to get weird between me and her if she doesn't feel the same."

"Well, you got to take a risk sometimes Spence."

"I know, but I would rather have her as a friend then not at all."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I say evenly

"So are you going to tell me who this lucky girl is then or what?" her voice was sad and low.

"No, not now. I'm too tired." And with that the smile reappeared on her face and she climbed under the covers, patting the bed beside her.

She is led on her side with her back facing me. I put my arm over her stomach and rest my head in her neck, pressing my body up against hers.

She let out a sigh and I kissed her cheek as she took hold of my hand.

Ok so I chickened out of telling her tonight! Wait! Did she say _lucky _girl?

She was probably just joking anyway.

Oh who am I kidding! I don't have a chance with her.

**A/N: did you like it?**

**Some of Spencer's thought processes are things that I thought/think… any one that has any words for me on this sort of thing… be great to hear them… since I have fallen out with my family completely.**

**Ok bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you guys for all your reviews.**

**Coachkimm… you rock!**

**Madricc… come on! We all know what's going to happen, don't we?**

**Sydboo33… so can I… sort of :S I'm glad you like it.**

**And that is all the people that have reviewed so far for the last chapter… and if anyone else reviews before I post this… thanks!!**

**Enjoy!**

Ashley's POV

So last night, Spencer told me the most important thing of her life last night. She told me that she was gay.

Ok so I can't help but be happy that she is gay. At least it gives me a better chance with her. But I also can't help but be a little upset. Seeing her with a boy, I can deal with. But with another girl! I'm not so sure. But nights like last night, when we sleep basically on top of each other, they are what I live for.

I woke up to find her head on my chest, her arm was spread across both of my thighs, putting pressure where I _really _didn't need any. Her legs are wrapped around mine making it impossible for me to move. I love this. I could stay like this forever.

Slowly she stirs. I kiss her forehead as she looks into my eyes and rests her head on my chest again. She took a deep breath in and then looked at where her feet were.

"Cos this isn't awkward!" she said sarcastically.

"Is it? Hmm… I quite like it."

"Oh come on Ash! Even for us this is pretty close!"

"I suppose so." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She rolled her eyes at me and then relaxed into me again.

"So what are we going to do today?" she yawned into me as I felt her relax even more. She belongs here. In _my_ arms. Forever.

"I was thinking shopping. And then lunch. And then the beach."

"So basically what we do every Saturday?"

"Yeah basically. But this time, I'm buying lunch!" I kissed her head before untangling myself and running into the shower.

Spencer's POV

So after breakfast, we headed out. Ashley bought almost nothing but carried my bags instead. I know she hates shopping but she knows that I love it and she always gets me to buy her lunch. But this time she bought me lunch. Which I didn't mind because with all that I have bought today I really can't afford it.

As we were eating I couldn't help but think about how we woke up this morning. And how Ashley didn't even care! I mean I didn't care! But… I don't know… she seemed oddly ok with me being that close to her. And not to mention where my elbow was! But I loved waking up with her like that. Of course it would have been better if she didn't have a shirt on. _Stop it and answer her! _Oops.

"Spence!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to head to the beach now?"

"Yeah, but first lets but all this stuff in your car."

-----------------------------------

Spencer's POV

We sunbathed for about an hour and then built a sand castle but not before I buried Ash in the sand.

As pay back for packing her in so tight and having to spend another hour digging her out again, she picked me up and threw me into the sea. We are out so far that the water comes up to out waists and we are both continuously trying to push each other over.

I got a sudden rush of courage so I grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her under and it was quickly me underwater as she grabbed onto my feet, tripping me up.

After our fun we decided to sit at the edge of the sea for a little while, letting the waves wash over our feet whenever they came up.

"Hey Ash?" I said nervously.

"What's up Spence?" she answered looking out over the bay, leaning on her elbows as they propped her up. I adopted the same pose as I took breath.

"You know how last night I told you I had a crush, but I didn't want things to change between her and me if she didn't feel the same?"

"Look Spence, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or aren't ready to." She said evenly. "Not yet anyway." She added as she glanced at me and then looked back out to a boat that was in the middle of the horizon, the sun setting just behind it like on one of those holiday leaflets.

We sat in silence for a little while until Ashley broke the silence and one thing lead to another and she was straddling me. Ok. Now this I awkward, because right now I feel word vomit coming.

"Ash, I think I'm in love with you." I blurt out before I can stop myself.

Ashley's POV

Ok, so you know in movies when the beam of light comes down and the angels start singing that 'hallelujah' song. Yeah. That's the one. Well that just happened to me.

Weird how she chooses a moment when I'm sat right on top of her. Gives her less chance to run away from what I can't stop myself doing next I suppose.

I took her cheeks in my hands, most of my weight on my knees, leaned down and kissed her softly. Her lips felt so soft and tasted salty from the sea.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Eventually I pulled back and she was looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"Spence. Hey." I shook her head that I was still holding, to make her look at me. I brushed a bit of sand off her cheek with my thumb. "I have been in falling for you since the first time I spoke to you in English last year!"

I leaned in and kissed her again, this time getting met by Spencer's mouth charging towards mine, making our kiss immediately deep.

I lowered my whole body onto hers as I slid my tongue into her mouth, wanting to explore the place that I have been dreaming about for so long.

The few people that were still left on the beach were staring at us which only drove me further into this kiss. I don't care that people are staring. I love her and nothing will ever change that.

I want to tell the whole world that I-LOVE-SPENCER-CARLIN and she is _MINE!_

Spencer's POV

Who said word vomit was a bad thing. She feels the same way. And all this time I have been worried. Over _nothing!_ Suddenly we are back at her house and her hand slips into mine as she leads me inside.

Her palm is slightly clammy. Or is that mine? Oh well. I don't care.

We get to her bedroom and I go and sit on her bed. She walks over to me and sits beside me and grabs my hand again.

"Spence are you sure about this? I mean, I have wanted this to happen for so long but I don't want you to do it if you aren't ready for it."

"What? Us?"

"No. _This._" She nodded towards the bed. And I kissed her.

"Honestly Ash, I don't want to rush things. Just take things slow."

"Slows good Spence." A smile spread across her face. "I really don't wanna mess this up."

"Neither do I. Shall we just watch a DVD?"

"Yeah that sounds great. She's the Man?"

I nod and she puts the DVD on quickly before joining me again on her bed. I kiss her lips once more before I rest my head on her chest again before I let myself fall asleep.

Her in her arms, I feel safe. I feel like I belong. Forever.

**A/N:: ok so… heres the thing… I rushed this one and I know I did… but I wanted to get this one written and posted… maybe it was a bit too soon… but oh well… I have no idea whats going to happen next though so bear with me :S**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

I woke up this morning with a lump on my chest. A heavy lump. A Spencer lump. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at what happened yesterday at the beach. I revelled in that moment for a little while before I decided to make her breakfast in bed.

Slowly I rolled her off of me and kissed her cheek softly before jumping up and wandering out of my room. A little while later I returned with pancakes and orange juice as she was just starting to wake up.

"Ash?" she said sleepily.

"Shh… its ok Spence, I'm here."

"I thought you had run away or something."

"Never Spence. Here I brought you breakfast in bed." I said as I offered her the tray. She sat up and took it with a big smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile goofily at her while she poured syrup all over her pancakes. She took a bite and syrup dribbled down her chin. I couldn't stop myself licking it off of her and kissing her. She giggled at me.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself." I said as I could feel myself blush.

"No it's alright Ash. Come here." I leaned in again and kissed her again. She rested her forehead in mine. "Ash. Thank you."

"For what Spence?"

"Everything. For breakfast. For being so great last night. And just being you. I… I love you." My nose crinkled as I smiled for about the hundredth time this morning and I have only been awake for about 40 minuets.

"I love you too Spence. I loved waking up this morning with you literally on top of me. I love that I can kiss you now whenever I want. Spence I love that just about everything in my life is how I want it. I know at the beach I told you that I had been falling for you. I kind of chickened out on telling you that I love you. I thought that Aston Kutcher was going to jump out of the sand!" she giggled "I am in love with you Spencer Carlin."

"Ash. I am in love with you. And I would say that I loved waking up with you this morning, but you weren't here when I woke up!"

"Sorry Spence."

"But, I do love how you try so hard to be so romantic all the time. I love how you always look so hot. I love how I can tell you that you look hot now. And I love that I can kiss you and touch you without needing an excuse anymore. I love you Ashley Davies."

I smiled so wide that I thought my cheeks were going to break. I leaned over and kissed her again. And again.

She finished her pancakes and used my shower. She offered me to join her but I refused since she wanted to take this slow, and I just know that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did join her.

Spencer's POV

Ashley is being so amazing. No. Ashley is amazing.

My life seems prefect now. Everything has fallen into place. But now, now I wish I had a mother that would accept the person that I love.

No! I won't let my mother ruin this amazing morning!

"Hey Spence! Baby, your cell is ringing," Did she just call me baby? That sends all sorts of shivers down my spine.

"Who is it?" I shout from the shower.

"Urgh! It's Paula!" I hear fear trailing her voice.

"Well answer it then!"

"If she like bites my head off through the phone and like kills me or something, just know that I love you!" she said rather dramatically.

"Just answer it before she thinks that I'm doing something with you that I shouldn't be!" I heard her laugh before she answered the phone.

"Heya Mrs C! No she's in the shower. Can I take a message? Twenty minutes. Ok. See you later!"

"What's wrong?"

"Spence get your ass out of that shower. You are late for church! She will have my head if you miss it!"

"Shit!"

We got to the church five minutes early because Ashley sped all the way there.

"Why are you late?" Mom asked bitterly as Ash and I got out of her car.

"Because I forgot what day it was. Sorry Mom." She gave me an evil look and glared at Ashley.

"Good bye Ashley." She said coldly, turning to walk into the church.

"Actually Mrs C, I was going to stay. See why you guys like coming here so much." Dad, Glenn, Clay Mom and I all looked at her with our mouths open.

"You can't come in unless you are going to repent." Mom said smugly.

"Repent what exactly Mrs C?"

"Being… well… Gay!" I stared daggers into my mother.

"I'm not gay Mrs C." she said evenly, but I could hear the anger at the edge of her words. "I'm simply in love." She stated quite simply as she stole a look at me and smiled. I tried my best not to smile back and give us away.

"With who?" pried my mother.

"Now I don't think that that's any of your business Mrs C. Do you?" we walked past her and into the church, taking a seat on the back row. My family walked past us to take their normal seats near the front.

She laced our fingers together again and again throughout the service. Every five minutes or so my mom kept looking back at us, usually to find Ashley whispering something in my ear about how boring this was or how cute I looked. And the odd time with Ashley's tongue on my neck but luckily between her curly locks and my blonde mop, she didn't know any different.

Ashley's POV

Seriously I have no idea how such a mean, cruel, heartless, etc person, could produce someone as amazing and cute and did I already say amazing? Still. I need to talk to Spencer.

Finally the service is over and we are walking out of the church as I pull her into the bathroom and into a stall.

"We need to talk." We say together and then laugh at how amazingly in tune we are with each other.

"Lets go to lunch and talk." She instructed.

"Yeah alright. Where go you want to go?" I pushed her against the stall and kissed her neck slowly.

"Umm… I don't know… you pick." She lifted my head up off of her neck and to her mouth. "Come on. They will be wondering where we are" she breathed after a short while.

**A/N:: ok so I know the beginning is a bit… cheesy… but what can I say… I was in a cheesy mood when I wrote this XD**

**Any way… I hope you enjoyed this and the only reason I have done two in a day is because the one I posted earlier, I had that one finished late last night and since it was like the one that they came together in, I think I had to check it while I was fully awake. **

**However saying that… I have nothing to do tonight and I am on a roll with this story so I think you might get another one before I go to bed… I cant say too much about the rest of you because of like time differences but… anyway… review…even if its to tell me to PMS or PLS or even to tell me that my grammar is terrible or what ever! I love getting reviews… and also tell me to stop making these A/Ns so long :S**

**ONE LAST THING! Sorry about all of these being so short… but I try and make them even buy doing just over three pages on Word. This one however without this long A/N is just under three so…**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

We talked for hours while we were at lunch, both of us avoiding the reason we were there. I looked at my watch and realised that it was almost time to head home for dinner.

"Ash. Seriously though, what happens now?"

"Honestly Spence, I have no idea. I mean, we could tell your family. Or we could tell people at school."

"No I meant for us. You and me?"

"Oh. Well what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Well," she took my hand, making me look into her eyes. "You are my girlfriend right?"

I smiled before answering "Yes of course I am."

"So we just keep going as we are now. And when we want people to know, we will tell them."

"Well I think everyone at school knows. Hell I think they knew before we did!" she giggled.

"Yeah I think they did. I can't believe that neither of us realised that we were seriously crushing on each other!"

"Yeah! But you know, they say that love makes you blind."

"Spence that's so cheesy!"

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"Yeah it is." I looked around the café before kissing her.

"But here's the thing, I have to get home and have dinner."

"Oh. Ok." She muttered sadly.

"You could always come with me."

"I don't think your Mom would like that. I think I pissed her off enough at church this morning!"

"I don't care what my Mom wants. _I_ want you to come."

"Speeence! Don't give me that look!" I am giving her my best 'some one just kicked my puppy' look and my cutest pout. "Fine! But only because I love you so god damn much!"

"And you are so whipped!"

"So what if I am. When has that ever been a bad thing?"

"I actually don't know." I kissed her again but this time not bothering to check who might be watching because honestly I don't care.

"Come on then. We better go or your mother will flip." She took my hand and led me out of the restaurant and to her car. She drove home rather slowly. I think she was scared. Scared and whipped. I can't stop thinking about that! I'm so happy right now.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" I shouted through the house, Ashley following me slowly.

"Hey Honey. Oh I see you brought Ashley." She said as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah I did. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all." She said like she had been kicked in the stomach.

"Good. Shout us when dinners ready ok?" I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Actually it's done now."

"Spence are you sure it's alright for me to be here?"

"Of course I am. What did I tell you earlier?"

"Ok Spence." She sneaked a kiss on my cheek before the rest of my family joined us in the dining room.

Ashley's POV

I don't know why I let her drag me into this!

Conversation was steady over dinner. Paula was very quiet and Arthur and Glenn were talking while Spence, Clay and I were talking about how someone's locker got raided and their iPod, phone and money was stolen.

As Paula and Mr C were getting ice cream, the table went completely quite. Glen went to help them after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You two need to be more careful!" Clay whispered across the table.

"What are you talking about Clay?" Spencer asked slightly panicked

"Come on Spence. Just be careful. Mom will take any excuse she can to keep you two apart. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you are ready."

"Thanks Clay. You rock!" I said to him and grabbed one of Spencer's knees. She looked at me and smiled before her parents and Glenn walked back into the room with the ice cream.

"Thank you!" I said overly sweetly to Paula as she slammed my ice cream in my place. She just smiled weakly and sat down.

"So Spencer," the first time Paula made any attempt of a conversation since dinner started. I'm nervous now. "Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?" I looked from Clay to Spencer and squeezed her knee lightly.

"Yeah mom I have actually."

"Oh." She grinned. "Why don't you have him over for dinner?"

"No it's alright. I don't think you would like him." Spencer said shovelling ice cream into her mouth so that we could get out of this awkward conversation quicker, and after I realised what she was doing, I started shovelling.

"That's never stopped you before." Paula mumbled. I scoffed on my ice cream.

"What's that supposed to mean Mom?" Spencer glared at Paula who was looking very _very_ smug.

"What ever you want it to mean Spence."

"Whatever Mom." she stood up and grabbed my hand and before I knew it she was dragging me upstairs and shouting to her mom. "GROW UP!"

"Paula. Leave her!" Arthur shouted.

Spencer was sat on her bed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I went and sat beside her and cradled her in my arms. Seeing her so sad is heartbreaking.

"I hate the way she treats you!" she growled finally.

"I know you do Spence. But I really don't care. As long as it doesn't affect us."

"It won't Ash. I love you too much to let _her_ come between us!"

I kissed her softly but she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along my lip so I would let her into my mouth. Obviously I didn't hesitate to let her in, allowing her tongue to run around every inch of my mouth.

Slowly, she pushed me onto my back and ran her hands up and down my sides. Her mouth was on its way down my neck as I was choking back moans.

"Nuh… Spence, we can't do this here."

"Why not?" she purred as she bit down on my collar bone.

"Because this is not the way I want our first time to go."

"And this coming from the girl that would do a girl in the middle of a crowd!"

I sat up, causing her to sit on my legs.

"That wasn't fair Spencer."

"I know Ash I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"You know you mean a lot more to me than any of those girls!" I cant believe she would just throw something like that at me!

"Ash I really didn't mean it. I just want you so bad right now."

"And I want you too Spence. But I want our first time to be amazing because we only get one."

"I love you Ash"

"I love you Spence." I said before I kissed her again, letting her know that I forgave her. "But I should go now. I'm sorry Spence." She put on her puppy dog eyes. "Don't do that Spence I have some things to do before school tomorrow and I wont be able to do them if you come home with me."

"Aww! Fine. I'll walk with you to your car then."

We walked downstairs and I said goodbye to Mr C, Glenn and Clay and waved at Paula as Spence and I walked out the door. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked across her garden.

"Ash I think its best if we don't tell anyone about us. Not yet anyway."

"Yeah so do I Spence. But people are going to talk."

"No more than normal."

"I guess." She kissed me quickly on my lips before I got into my car. "See you tomorrow sexy!" I shouted as I drove off, leaving Spencer blushing on the sidewalk.

**A/N:: honestly I had trouble writing this chapter and I don't like it very much…**

**But… here it is and tell me what you think!! **

**Thanks to all the people that review and to all the people that have my stories on alert especially faved!! You guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:: Thanks you guys that have reviewed! You all are amazing! **

**Enjoy this chapter… I think it is going to be pretty short but I don't know yet… we shall see… here goes**

Spencer's POV

I'm rushing around trying to find my books for today. I woke up late because I was on the phone to Ashley until 3am. I love her so much. I can't imagine my life, not being able to touch her or kiss her at least once a day. I know that's stupid because there are obviously going to be times when we can't see each other. Like when we are on holiday and stuff like that.

My inner ramblings were disturbed by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**Hey Sexy! I'm out front with coffee. Take your time XX Ash**

I smiled and picked up my bag, cramming my last book inside it and walked out the front door.

"Hey!" she smiled as I got in the car.

"How did you sleep?"

"Urgh! My bed was cold and empty without you there."

"And that's how it's going to be all week. You know Mom _rarely _lets me sleep out on a school night." She looked at me with her mouth hanging wide open. "You are hopeless Ash! There's always Friday!" she started to drive.

"But that's too long. I hate not sleeping next to you!"

"Ash we have only been together, what, two days?"

"Well technically. But come on Spence! We never were _just _best friends were we?"

"Well I guess not."

"Exactly. But the difference is, now I can tell you that I love sleeping with you, without you freaking out."

"I wouldn't have freaked out! Probably flung my self over you and never let go. But not freak out." She laughed at me.

"Theres your coffee by the way."

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek as she was driving and her smile grew wider.

We sat in the car at school for a while just talking, playing with each others hands, kissing occasionally.

"We should get to class." I mumbled as the first bell rang

"Yeah I suppose. What do we have?"

"English." She laughed at me and I knew exactly why.

We got out of her car and started to walk across the quad. I grabbed her hand as she got closer to me.

"Spence, what about Glenn?"

"He isn't coming in today. Ill with some sort of flu bug."

"Good." She smiled and then kissed me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Something's different about school today. Like the big dark cloud that has been looming over it has disappeared and been replaced with the sun shining down on us all. I'm guessing it's the big man upstairs, knowing when two people are meant to be together.

Soon its lunch and I don't think there have been more than twenty minuets today when Ash hasn't tried to touch me in some way. If it wasn't her playing with my hair from the desk behind me, it was her trying to touch me with any part of her body, including her feet.

So we were sat on the quad, eating, when Aiden comes rushing up behind us with a tray of his own.

"Hey, you guys! Do you mind if I sit with you today?"

"No, what's up Aid?" I asked and Ashley looked at me shocked. "What! We have been friends for a while!"

"Why?"

"Well all those time that you skipped lesson and just left me to get a ride home with my brother, I talked to Aiden at practice. Is that a problem?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"No. Of course not."

"Hey Ash. How are you?" Aiden asked shyly

"I'm great Aiden. You?"

"I have been better. Madison broke up with me."

"Aiden I'm sorry. But to be honest I think that you are a lot better off without her. She's a bitch!" I exclaimed.

"I know. It still hurts though. Word on the street is that you two hooked up."

"Aiden, that's always the word on the street!" Ashley said.

"Yeah I know. But is it true? I mean, you two are very close today."

I looked at Ashley before answering. "No Aid, its not. See, I broke up with my boyfriend last night and I'm just really upset about it."

"Oh. Well if you want my opinion,"

"Which we don't!" Ashley deadpanned.

"You two, together. Hot!" me and Ashley just looked at each other and laughed. "What! I mean you two already act like you are together." that's what I love best about us. Nothing has really changed since Friday. "I mean, MAN I would love to watch you guys make out!" Ashley was looking at me with her eyebrow raised. I know that she has been dying to really kiss me all day. And I have been dying to kiss her.

I smiled widely at her, letting her know that it was ok. She turned to me and grabbed my cheek with one hand and my knee with the other. She leaned in slowly as Aiden stopped rambling and finally kissed me. Properly. Softly to begin with until I slipped my tongue inside her mouth.

We pulled apart, gasping for air and then looked back at Aiden.

"See! That is what I mean!"

"Never gunna happen Aiden!" Ashley shouted back to him as we walked off the quad, arm in arm.

Ashley's POV

Back at my house for another lesson lecture from Spencer. After about an hour, I left her in my room to change into something more comfortable than her tight jeans and shirt, while I went to get a snack and some sodas.

When I got back, she was stood at the end of my bed, wearing her glasses and holding her notebook in one hand and the other was on her hip. She had changed into a white tank top and a pair of my boy boxers. I think that is my new definition of sexy!

"Ash." She said cautiously as I stood with my mouth hanging open and my eyes running up and down her body. "Ash?"

Slowly, I put the sodas and snacks down on the desk and walked over to Spencer. I stood close to her, leaving only a few millimetres between us, and kissed her. She dropped her notebook as I pushed her onto the bed. I led on top of her for a while, just kissing her.

Suddenly she rolled us over so that she was now on top of me and pulled my shirt off.

"I thought you wanted to go slow?" I asked as I kissed down her neck.

"I'm bored of slow." Her voice was deep and rough. She pushed me back down and started kissing my neck until she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Spence?"

"I have no idea what to do." She said quietly before she hung her head. I sat up on my elbows and lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet mine.

"Spence. Hey. Just do what ever you want. I don't care."

"But what if I get it wrong and don't do it right. What if I'm terrible!"

"Then we will just have to keep doing it wont we!" at that she giggled and I kissed her, slowly rolling her over so that I was once again on top. I kissed around the neck of her tank top, letting my hands rub her stomach gently.

'_And that's about the time that she broke up with me_

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years I've had to fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me_

_I never wanna act my age_

_What's my age again_

_What's my age again'_

"I should… I… get that!" she breathed as my hands were making their way down to pull her shirt off and my mouth was kissing at her pulse point.

I sat up and passed her her phone that was on the bedside table. As she answered it, I put my head back down.

"Hello? MOM!" with that I literally jumped off of her. "I'm with Ashley. Mom! No mom. I know! What did you want? Oh my God! Is he alright! No I'm coming. Alright, bye. Love you."

"Spence what's wrong?"

"Umm… Clay has been in an accident. Can you give me a ride to the hospital please?"

"Yeah sure. Come on." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room, grabbing my keys on the way.

"Umm… Ash? Aren't you forgetting your shirt?" oops.

"Cos that wasn't embarrassing!"

I put my shirt back on and grabbed two hoodies out of my closet while Spencer put her own clothes back on. I passed her one of the hoodies as we walked out of the door.

**A/N:: ok so that was longer than I expected it to be. Any way… umm… the song was 'what's my age again' by Blink 182**

**Umm I'm not religious btw… I don't know, I just felt like I had to put that one out there… **

**Review please… thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's POV

I drove Spencer to the hospital where her Mom works. All we know is that Clay was in an accident and it's not looking good.

We walked into his room to be met with Paula, Mr C and Glenn.

"Mom. What's wrong with him? Is he gunna be alright?"

"Spence, honey just calm down. Umm… Clay is going to be fine, but when he wakes up he could suffer some memory loss. And he has a few broken bones."

"And how long is it going to take for him to wake up?" her voice was shaking.

"We have no idea Spence."

Clay was her rock. The person that she went to with just about everything. She would be broken if she lost him.

"Alright well how long have you guys been stood here?"

"About three quarters of an hour."

"Well why don't you guys go and get like a drink or something. Fresh air."

"Ok Spence. Are you going to be alright here?"

"Yeah of course." I stepped out of the way of the door to let her family out. Once they had closed the door, I walked over to Spencer and just held her while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Spencer? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I mean I think so. I have you right?"

"Yeah of course you do Spence. I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

"Hello? Is any one there?" a voice came from behind us.

"Clay?"

"Who are you?" he asked

"Oh. I'm Spencer, I'm your sister."

"But I'm black?"

"Yeah. We adopted you when you were 7."

"Right well that explains it then." He laughed. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Ashley. My best friend." She sighed I walked over to him and offered him my hand.

"Hi"

"Aren't you two more than friends? I mean, that earlier, that was more than friends."

"Umm…"

"Yeah we are Clay but here's the thing, your parents haven't got a clue that Spencer is gay. They think that she has a boyfriend. And they are all catholic."

"Yeah no, I understand completely. And I won't tell any one until you two are ready. But you should be careful because I'm guessing if you get caught, you will have hell."

We all smiled at each other for a short while until their family came back into the room.

"Oh my gosh Clay you woke up!" Paula shouted.

"Yeah I did. Who are you?"

"Clay, this is your Mom, Paula, your Dad, Arthur and your Brother Glenn." Spencer pointed to each one of her family in turn.

**************************

A few weeks have passed and Clay is back at home, and he is remembering more and more each day. I haven't seen Spencer in about four days and she is getting edgy with me all the time. I'm trying to be supportive and just be there for her. But it's hard when she is pushing me away all the time. I call her every night and we talk for hours until one of us falls asleep.

Today though, I am going to her house and taking her out to take her mind off of all of this.

I walked up to her front door and rang the bell.

"Hey stranger." Spencer said as she opened the door.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Ash, I was talking to you less than 6 hours ago and 5 of them I spent sleeping. How much different could things be."

"Ok that was a dumb question then."

"Yeah kind of. Come in?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping that we could go out. I miss spending time with you and I want to help you take your mind off things with your brother."

"That's sweet Ash. Just come in for a bit. I want to do something."

I followed her to her bedroom and passed Clay on the way. He gave us the 'don't do anything that you know you shouldn't be' look before he walked down the stairs laughing to himself.

"What do you want to do?"

"Umm… I'm going to tell my dad about us today. I was thinking about it a lot over the last few days."

"Are you sure Spence? I mean once you tell him that's it. Its only a matter of time before your Mom finds out and then you get sent off to one of those De-gay camps!"

"Way to be dramatic Ash! But yeah. I want to tell him. I was going to tell Glenn at the same time too."

"Ok Spence. And I will be right there with you if you want. I can always go if that would be better."

"No I need you to be there with me." I kissed her like it was the last time I ever would. "What was that for?"

"Spence if your dad takes badly to this, who knows when the next time I will be able to do that is?"

We kissed for about fifteen minutes before we decided it was time to potentially ruin both of out lives.

"Spencer. Hang on a sec. I got you this." I got a ring out of my pocket. "a few weeks ago. I just couldn't find the right time to give it to you, but I figure now's better than never right? It's a promise ring. Because I know that we have only been together a short time, but like we said, we never were just friends. I love you and I promise to always be there for you. No matter what."

"I love you too Ash." She took the silver band and slipped it onto her finger, fighting back the tears in her eyes. "And no matter what they do to me, I will find a way to see you. And I promise that I will be there for you. No matter what. But now I feel bad cos you don't have a ring." She sniffed.

"I'll get one, one day Spence. I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

She took my hand and led me downstairs. "Dad! Glenn! Can I talk to you two in the living room please!" she shouted through the house as she led me to the couch. She sat down and I stood in the corner of the room.

"Hey Spence is everything alright?" they both came rushing into the room.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just need to tell you something."

"Oh Hey Ash. Why don't you take a seat?" Mr C said with a smile. I took the seat next to Spencer, careful not to sit too close.

"Mom is at work right?"

"Yeah Spence. What's wrong? You aren't pregnant are you?" Mr C said worriedly and I couldn't help but laugh and so did Spencer.

"No dad. Nothing like that. Nothings wrong. Everything's great actually. I just have to tell you something."

"Ok Spence. We are listening."

"Dad. I'm gay." Arthur didn't say anything, he just smiled. Glenn had a look of shock on his face. I suddenly found the edge of my shirt very interesting as she continued, I could hear the pride in her voice and it made my heart warm. "And Ashley and I are together. We are in love." She took my hand in hers as she stared at her Dad.

"That's great honey! I'm glad you told us. Are you two happy?" we both nodded to him as I put my arm around Spencer's shoulder and relaxed. "Good. I'm so proud of both of you." He came over and hugged us both.

Right there in that moment, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Spencer. That I wanted to be part of her family.

"I think we'll keep this from Paula for a little bit. I will work on telling her and no matter what I will protect you two. Ashley I am so sorry for the way that she has treated you in the past, but I will do my best to stop that."

"Thanks Mr C. You rock!"

"Ashley, what are your intentions with my only daughter?"

"Umm… well I want to be with her for as long as I can imagine and I love her with all of my heart and would never want to hurt her.

"How long have you been together?"

Wow where are these questions coming from!

"Umm about three weeks I think. But we both say that we were always more than friends looking back."

"Right. And have you two had sex yet?"

"DAD!"

"Spencer, I have been telling you all your life that this is what I would do when you got a boyfriend. Don't think that's going to be any different because you're gay!"

"Damn I guess there's no reason for me to be gay any more!" we all laughed but Glenn was still frozen in shock.

"Ashley, the question."

"Not yet Mr C. Spencer wants to take our relationship slowly. And I respect that, a lot."

"And what if she's not good enough for you?" Spencer's face went bright red as she sunk further into her chair. I scooted closer to her.

"If that's the case Mr C, then I will teach her. Or I will simply live with it because just being with Spencer is enough for me."

Spencer looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and got lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Treat her well Ash."

"I will Mr C. don't worry."

"Call me Arthur. And I hope that you both know that the next few weeks wont be easy." And with that the front door opened and Paula walked in. Quickly I sat away from Spencer.

As Arthur gets up to greet her, I get up to leave.

"Hey are you going?" Spence said to me with a pout.

"Come back to mine?"

"Alright. I'll just go tell dad." She went into the kitchen and I walked over to Glenn who was still sat staring at the couch that Spencer and I were on.

"Snap out of it Glenn!"

"Sorry. Wow. Hey Ash I'm sorry about all the crap I give you."

"No problem dude." I hugged him as Spencer came back into the room and dragged me out the front door.

Spencer's POV

Back at Ashley's, we started movie night early. We led on her bed once again, my head on her chest and her arms over my shoulders, my hand drawing little circles on her stomach.

"If you want to go slow Spence, you better stop that." She mumbled as my hand slowly moved over her stomach.

"And what if I don't want to go slow any more." My voice was low and full of lust as I got onto my hands and knees on top of her.

I started kissing her neck slowly. Her hands reached up to my back and then down to my ass, rubbing gently, sending chills all over my body. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me, kissing my neck all the way up to my ear.

She pulled off my shirt and my hands reached around her back, grabbing at her shirt, my eyes desperate to see her perfect unclothed body, my hands desperate to touch it.

********

We collapsed in the centre of her bed, pleasure still coursing through us, holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much Spencer."

"I love you too Ash."

**A/N:: hope you enjoyed this chapter… it took me forever to write Spencer's bit. I don't know why.**

**Review please. I love reviews XD **

**I'm suffering some form of insomnia at the moment so I'm sorry if the story is crap but I am trying. I can't stop writing it though. I'm addicted to writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer's POV

I'm curled up on Ashley's bed, the morning after one of the best nights of my life. Scratch that. THE best night of my life.

Dad was so great yesterday. I never thought that he would let me go to Ashley's. But he did. All he said was "have fun".

But him questioning her yesterday was just embarrassing. But I suppose that's part of having a family right?

I really hope that Mom is going to be ok with this. I hope he doesn't do it soon. Because I will miss waking up like this, with Ashley in my arms, looking so venerable while she is sleeping, her nose twitching because of the hair that is tickling it. I watch it twitch a few more times before I move it.

Ashley's POV

Nothing will ever top last night. I am so happy right now with her arms around me and her glorious naked body pressed up against my back. I lay here with my eyes closed and just listen to her breathing as she sleeps.

I knew that Arthur would be cool about us. I always thought that he kind of knew. But the look on Glenn's face was priceless.

But now I'm truly scared. Scared for Spencer. Scared for us. Me, I couldn't care less about. Just how this will affect her. When Paula finds out. She will probably try to keep us apart. Nothing will stop me seeing her. I will sneak through her window in the middle of the night if I have to.

But seriously, what's the worst she could do with Arthur protecting us? This damn hair in my face! I daren't reach and move it incase I wake her up. So I will just twitch my nose.

Slowly, a hand reaches over my back and brushes it out of the way. I roll over and see a shocked, wide awake Spencer.

"Hey sexy." I say to her as she blushes and reaches for her shirt.

"Hey yourself." She pulls the shirt over her head and kisses my nose.

"Come back here! You were my pillow!" she had stood up and walked into my closet.

"Good to know that's all I'm good for." She says as she walks back out with a pair of my boy boxers on.

"Oh no, you're more than that! You're my cook!" she threw my shirt at me as she came and led back on the bed. "But seriously Spence, last night. Wow!"

She blushed.

"I love you Spencer." I kissed her softly. "You know you have turned me into one of those stupid people that say I love you all the time."

"Yeah I know."

"But I do love you. And it never hurts to say it I suppose." I gave her my best smile with a nose scrunch as well while I put on my own pair of boy boxers.

"I love you too Ash." With that, my Mom walked through the door.

"God Christine! Knock much?"

"Well at this hour Ashley, you really should be out of bed."

"What ever!" I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt. I walked back over to my bed and sat under the covers with Spencer. "What do you want Mom?"

"I just came to tell you that I am going away for about a month. Maybe two." She looked at Spencer. "Really Ashley! You need to stop sleeping around. They are all staring to look the same."

Ok so before Spence and I got together I slept with people that looked like her. Weird I know. But it was better than nothing. But the real thing is so much better!

Spencer's POV

Ashley and her Mom have been fighting for quite a long time now. I hope my Mom doesn't do this to me when we tell her. I zone out for a little while, while they are fighting. Until I hear Ashley shouting.

"Spencer Mom! Her name is Spencer!"

"What ever her name is Ashley! I don't care! The point is that you need to stop having so many girls back here!"

"Would it be any different if they were boys Mom?"

"That's unfair Ashley."

Ashley stood up at the side of the bed. "It's a perfectly fair question Mom. You have hated me ever since you found out that I'm gay!"

"Not true! I don't like it that you are sleeping around!" she gestured towards me.

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about! SPENCER is my best friend!" she grabbed my hand and I scooted to the edge of the bed. "She is my best friend and is in no way like any of the other girls Christine! I love her. With all of my heart and if you don't like it then you are just going to have to learn to fucking live with it because I plan on being with Spencer for a very long time!"

She kissed me hard and I almost got lost in what was going on.

"You are no daughter of mine." She says quietly before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ashley collapsed onto the edge of her bed, her elbows resting on her knees and her head resting in her hands, crying.

She looks broken. So venerable. Even more so than when she was sleeping.

I hugged her and held onto her for as long as she needed me to while she just cried.

Ashley's POV

Why the hell am I crying! Spencer must think I'm pathetic! Eventually, I could control myself again and I freed myself from Spencer's grasp, holding her shoulders.

"I meant what I said Spencer. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I can imagine."

"Ash I know." She said quietly as she hugged me again. "I love you too. And I want to be with you forever! I'm just scared that my Mom will do something really terrible or that you will get bored with me and leave me." she sat next to me and looked down at her feet.

"I could never do that to you Spence! Yeah we know that we will fight sometimes, but I love you so ridiculously much, I don't think I could ever leave you. Ever hurt you."

We kissed more passionately than I ever thought was possible until my phone rang on my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Ashley Davies?_

"Yeah this is Ashley. Who's this?"

"_My name is Jason Redborne. I am your father's lawyer."_

"And my dad couldn't call me himself?"

"_I regret to inform you Miss Davies, your father lost his battle with cancer earlier this morning."_

I hung up the phone and stared straight ahead.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

"My dad. He, he died."

Spencer POV

I pulled her into me as she shattered into a million pieces.

I led on her bed with her until she fell asleep. While she was sleeping she looked like she was at peace with the world. She was so calm after everything that had happened in just the few hours that she was awake.

Eventually I dropped off into a not so peaceful sleep. I'm too worried about Ashley.

**A/N:: ok so here's the thing… my mum has decided that I'm some Porn writer. I got interrogated at dinner tonight. But she has never read any of this. Any way… the reason I'm telling you all this… well because I want to know if you guys think I am. I'm 15 in two days (the 18****th****) and my mother seems to think that I'm fascinated with lesbian sex. (She doesn't know that I'm gay/bi) ((I haven't decided yet :S)) specially the people that have read both my stories.**

**Anyway… hope you like the chapter**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket which woke me up. Ashley is led clutching onto me, her face on my stomach and her legs wrapped around mine.

"Hello?" I whisper down the phone.

"_Spencer, where the hell are you? You have been gone since yesterday!"_

"I'm sorry dad but Ash needed me."

"_Is something wrong?"_

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"_I know she needs you Spence but don't be too much longer. Your Moms getting up herself. Don't tell her I said that!"_

"I won't dad. I'm just going to wait for her to wake up and then I'll head home. Ok?"

"_Of course it is Spence. Love you."_

"I love you too dad. Bye." I whispered.

"Spence?"

"I'm here Ash its ok."

"I had like, the worst dream."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Well I had a fight with Christine and then I got a call saying that my dad died." She shook her head and laughed. "Weird huh?"

"Umm… Ash. That happened. I'm so sorry."

"Damn. That really sucks." She laughed as she started to choke back tears.

I held her tightly as she let herself break down again. After about an hour, she stopped crying. I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Look Ash, I have to go now. Dad just called."

"Cant you stay a bit longer?" she tightened her grasp on me.

"I'm sorry Ash but I can't. But I will come by a little later on and take you out alright?"

"I don't really want to go out. Old fashioned movie night?"

"Yeah that's good too. I'll rent some movies then since I think we have watched every one that you own!" she laughed and nodded her head.

I got up and pulled on my jeans and grabbed a jacket out of Ashley's closet.

"See you later Ash. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She ran over to me as I was on my way out of her door and gave me one last hug and I kissed her cheek.

Ashley's POV

When Spencer left I felt empty. Dead. Hopeless.

I walked over to my bed and just led staring at the ceiling. After about an hour of that, my phone rang.

"What?"

"_Miss Davies, I must discuss your fathers will with you."_

"Fine whatever."

"_Your father has left you and your sister $25million"_

"I don't have a sister"

"_You do Miss Davies. Her name is Kyla woods. She is on her way to your house as we speak and will arrive there at some point tomorrow."_

"Right. Whatever. Is that all you wanted?"

"_Yes. Although, you cannot access that money until your 18__th__ birthday. Which I am led to believe is in two months. For that time, you must live in the same state as your sister and at least 10 miles away from each other."_

"Right. Fine. Is that it?"

"_Yes. Have a good day."_

I hung up the phone. How can I have a good fucking day!

I reached for the belt that Spencer had thrown on the floor last night. I grabbed the little pointy thing at the end of it and rolled up the leg on my boxers.

The metal felt cold against my skin as I pushed down and dragged it backwards, leaving no mark at first, just pain. A pain that I hardly felt on top of the pain I am already feeling.

I brought the point back to where it started, this time pressing down harder. As I drew it back, it pierced the skin, splitting it apart. No blood ran. I wanted blood.

I dug the point back into my thigh for a third time, this time putting the metal into the open cut, sending pain all through my body. I drew back again, now the pain is excruciating as blood started running down my leg.

I threw the belt way and looked down at what I had just done.

What the hell have I just done! I jumped up quickly before any blood got onto my bed and ran onto the bathroom to wash off my leg. I applied pressure to the cut that was about six centimetres long, eventually stopping the bleeding.

I'm such a mess right now. I just need her. I just need Spencer.

"Ashley what the hell are you doing in here?" Christine walked in and saw the cut on my thigh.

"Dad died. Yesterday morning."

"That's… sad to hear I suppose."

"Don't kid yourself Christine! You couldn't care less!"

"No I couldn't." I sighed. I can't be bothered to fight with her. "Look Ashley. I want you to move out. Before I go away."

"That's like today!"

"Yes I know. I have a bill here for you. For room and board and your car." I took the paper from her. I can't believe she's doing this. I look at the total and gasp.

"I don't have any money Christine. You know that."

"That's why you are moving out."

"Fine. I'll be gone soon."

I walked into my bedroom and threw all my stuff into bags and boxes and piled them into my car. I left nothing, just my bed and the TV, couch and other furniture that was in there. I made my way to the living room and collected my DVDs and then I walked around the rest of the house, making sure I hadn't left anything. I got in my car and just drove. I have nowhere to go.

Subconsciously, I drove myself to the only place that I feel remotely safe. Spencer's house. Or more specifically, Spencer's arms.

I walked up to Spencer's front door and rang the bell, tears streaming down my face. Arthur answered.

"Hey Ashley. What's wrong?"

"Is Paula in?"

"No. She and Spence went out to get groceries. What's wrong?" I flung myself at him and he just held me.

"My Dad is dead and my Mom kicked me out." I cried. "I didn't know where else to go! I don't have any money for the next two months!"

"Come and sit down and calm down."

About 15 minutes passed where we just sat in silence while I stopped crying like an idiot.

"Why did your mom kick you out?"

"We had a fight about Spencer and I don't know. She just threw me out with a bill." I handed him the paper. His face went white.

"Wow that's a lot of money! And why don't you have money for the next two months?"

"Because the money that my dad left me and my stupid sister, we cant touch it until we are at least 18."

"A sister. Ok. So here is what we are going to do. You are going to stay here for as long as you need. I will deal with Paula. Would you like to stay in Spencer's room or the guest room? I can set up a bed on Spencer's floor if you want."

"As much as I would love to be with her Mr C, I think it would be best if I took the guest room." I sniffed and her let out a little laugh.

"Yeah I suppose you are right. Where are your things?"

"In my car."

"Well, why don't we start bringing it in and set up your room. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"But Ashley there are some rules."

"I figure there would be."

"No drinking, smoking or drugs while you live here."

"I don't smoke or do drug Mr C."

"Good. Lights out by midnight and all homework gets done before anything else. And no sex!" my jaw dropped open without me really noticing. "Oh I take it you did then?"

I blushed. "I think we should get my stuff not Mr C. before it gets dark." Lame excuse I know. But I didn't want to answer that question.

**A/N:: enjoy this chapter. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do the next one yet. Up till here, I had notes for the story written up on my ipod. But now I got to the end of those notes. So it might take a while until the next update**

**Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

Mom and I pull into the drive and I notice that Ashley's car is parked out the front of my house.

We walked inside and I see Ashley stood looking at my dad, her cheeks are tear stained but she is smiling.

"Ash." They both turn to look at us. "What are you doing here? I was going to come by later."

Dad pulled Ashley into him, she was frozen.

"Ashley is going to be staying with us for a little while." I opened my mouth to ask why but her eyes were telling me not to. Begging me not to.

Over my shoulder, I could hear my mother start growling as she carried the groceries in. Dad, Ashley and I walked out to her car and started to bring in her things and take them to her room.

Once that was done, Ashley and I went and sat in my bedroom.

"So Ash, what happened?" I touched her left thigh and she flinched. "Why did you just flinch?"

"I didn't." she said quickly. "My dad's lawyer rang not so long after you left, and said basically that my Dad had left me $25million. But I have a stupid sister that I have to share that with and she's on her way to LA."

"A sister?"

"Yeah. _Kyla!_" she mocked and I laughed. "She kicked me out Spence. My mom."

"Ash I'm sorry. Was it because of earlier?"

"I don't know." She broke down again. God this is killing me! I can't do or say anything to make her feel better. She only ever cries in front of me, so when I came in and saw that she had been crying to my dad, I knew that this had really hit her hard.

I held her close to me, rocking backwards and forwards slowly, hoping that the warmth of my body will calm her down and thankfully it did.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I shouted for who ever it was to come in, all the time still holding onto Ashley. My Mom appeared in my door way.

For the first time I think I spotted a little bit of feeling in her eyes towards Ashley. Pity, sorrow, happiness I don't know.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Ashley, I know you might not feel up to eating anything, but you have to try, alright?"

"Thanks Mrs C." she said in as even a voice as she could as she pulled away from me and dried her eyes.

"We'll be down in a sec Mom, thanks." She smiled and shut the door. Ashley kissed me and stood up.

"I got another ring." She sobbed. I smiled widely as she held up her hand, showing me a silver ring that matched mine.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spencer."

We walked downstairs and into the dining room.

Ashley's POV

I hardly ate anything at dinner and no one really spoke.

Spence and I went back up to her room and we changed into tanks and shorts.

"So what happens now?" she asked as we sat on her bed.

"I don't know. I guess I stay here until I get my money."

"But what about Kyla? Your Mom has left town and Kyla's just gunna turn up there tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk about that now to be honest Spence. I just want to sleep." I led on my side and she slid her arm over my stomach, her head resting on my neck. I reached up to turn out the light as she kissed my cheek.

Arthur's POV

Its past midnight and I haven't heard Ashley going back to the spare room. I guess she just fell asleep with Spencer.

"What's wrong Art?"

"Nothing Paula. I'm just going to go and check on Spence and Ash."

"Seriously I don't know why you didn't just turn that girl on her heel and…"

"Paula! She is Spencer's best friend whether you like it or not!" I said as I walked out the door of our bedroom.

I walked down the hall and checked the guest room first. No sign of Ashley.

I walked to the other end of the hall to Spencer's room. Knocking quietly, I opened the door.

The girls were led draped over each other, Ashley led into Spencer. Both of them looked so happy and peaceful. Spencer was looking the most content I have seen her. Ever!

I straightened up the quilt around them and kissed both of them on the forehead before turning and leaving the room.

They are good together. I could see it even when they were 'friends'. You know when you just see two people and know that they are meant to be together.

That's it. Paula MUST accept this. If she doesn't then she is the one that has to leave. Not Ashley, Not Spencer. Paula.

**A/N:: ok I hope you enjoyed that… I liked this chapter… tell me what you think about getting peoples POV's that aren't spencer or Ashleys**


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley's POV

I woke up to find myself tangled with Spencer in her bed. God I hope Arthur or Paula didn't see us like this. I mean its one thing for her parents to know about us, but it's another for them to actually see it. And I just know now that we are completely screwed if Paula walked in.

I led staring at the sleeping beauty beside me for a little while before I untangled myself slowly and wandered into her bathroom, into the shower. I was just stepping out when she walked into the bathroom and started to strip, pushing me back into the shower and tried to take off my towel.

"What are you doing Spence?" I whispered into her ear as she started kissing my neck.

"Nothing."

"Then stop it."

"Stop what?" she's kissing me harder and I am desperately trying not to moan as she bites on my collar bone.

"Spence, what is someone knocks at your door? I have to get back to my room."

"Not yet." She pushed me up against the wall and I gasped as I felt the cold tile hit my back.

Some one knocked at the door, go figure.

"Hey Spence are you in there?" damn it was Arthur.

"Dad, I'm in the shower. What do you want?" she put her head on my chest.

"Just to tell you guys that breakfast is ready."

"Ok. Well be there in a sec." I kissed her forehead gently and walked out of the shower, dropping my soaked towel as I go.

So here I am, once again alone. Missing Spencer. Her mom has dragged her out to get some groceries. Every time Paula goes out, she takes Spencer. And I'm just starting to miss being alone with my girlfriend. I want to be able to kiss her and not give a damn who's around or who might walk in. mr carlin has caught us a few times, but all he said was 'you two need to be a lot more careful.' And , 'if you want to tell paula then I will be right here.' He rocks!

It's been almost three weeks of living in the Carlin home. Don't get me wrong, I love being so close to her. And I love living with her. But this is getting old. I want my girlfriend! Without her parents around!

Kyla is staying at some motel and we only ever see each other when we go to the family therapy thing that we have to go to. She seems like a nice enough girl, but I don't know why I just don't like her.

Dad.

I miss my dad so much. I saw him a few times while he was ill and it broke my heart each time. It kills me to think that he was on his own when he died. It kills me to think that I couldn't tell him that I loved him one last time.

So I do what I do every time I think too far into my dad lying in a hospital bed, dying.

I reached to the drawer beside my bed and pull out the hard piece of plastic that I have become such good friends with, and pull up the leg on my shorts, ignoring the tan line I now have due to hiding these marks from Spencer.

I find an empty space and start to scratch. Lightly at first, as though I'm getting an annoying itch. Then I put more and more pressure on the piece of plastic, causing the first layer of skin to be pulled back.

I stop for a moment and just look at my thigh that is covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. They are a reminder to myself that when I don't have Spencer, I am still human. They are what keep me from falling off of the edge and doing the one thing that can't be undone. The one thing I want to do most right now. The one place I want to cut most. I stare at my wrist for a little while and bring the plastic up to it and press down.

Shaking my head, I move the plastic back to my leg. I dig deeper with the jagged point of the plastic, finally drawing blood. I keep on scratching though. Wanting more pain, needing more pain. Needing Spencer.

My phone vibrates beside me and brings me out of my thoughts. It's a text from Spencer.

**Hey Babe. Shopping with Mom is so boring! But we are done and are on the way home. I can't wait to touch you and kiss you again. 3 XxX S**

I smile at the text. Slowly I realise the amount of pain in my leg as I start to feel again.

I clutch onto my leg and almost scream. I can't believe I was so stupid. Again! I rushed into the bathroom and tried to stop the bleeding. It took longer than normal this time but it stopped.

When I got back to my room, I picked up my phone and replied to her.

**Alright Cutie. Hope she didn't bore you too much. Hurry home. 3 xXx A**

I limped out of my room and wandered downstairs to the kitchen where Arthur was.

"Hey Ash. Are you alright? You're limping."

"Yeah, I stubbed my toe." He laughed at me. "Actually Mr C I was wondering if I could ask like a huge favour of you?"

"Sure Ash. What do you need?"

"Well I want to do something really nice for Spence, and just spend some time with her. Alone."

"So you want me to get Glenn and Clay to go out and you want me to take Paula out?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I looked at the floor and started drawing circles with my feet.

"Of course Ash. I will try my best. I'll tell you what, why don't you just do the easier thing and take Spencer out and stay at a hotel this weekend."

"I would Mr C, but there's the problem of me not having any money."

"I'll take care of it Ashley. But if you go over $350, then when you do get money you will have to pay it back ok?"

"Thanks Mr C. Have I told you, you rock!"

"Maybe once or twice." He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"We're home!"

Before I could stop myself, I ran up to Spencer and almost killed her in the hug I gave her.

"What was that for?" she asked with a grin on her face and her mother just giving me an odd look. But what was odd was that it wasn't disapproving. I guess Mr Chas been talking to her.

"Oh umm… nothing Spence. Just thought you'd like a hug." I smiled and took one of the bags that she was caring.

After we took care of the groceries, we went up to her room. As soon as the door was shut, she slammed me up against it.

"I missed you so much!" she said in between kisses. She's always like this when she's been shopping with her mom. Horny. I _really _like horny Spencer.

"I missed you too." I pushed her back, onto her bed.

"Ash you are limping."

"I know, I stubbed my toe."

"Aww. Do you want me to kiss it better." She pouted.

"Ok." I sat up and offered her my toe. I would never put anyone's foot in my mouth. It's just weird. But that's what I love about her. She doesn't care.

She kissed my toe, then my foot and slowly started kissing up to my knee. I put a finger under her chin and brought it up to my mouth, kissing her slowly and deeply.

"Better?"

"Much. But," She groaned as she stood up and walked over to her closet and changed into a tank top and track pants. "Sorry Spence. I'm just thinking of you."

"If you were just thinking of me, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Would we?" she raised her eyebrow at me and got out her note book.

"Come on Spence, its summer! I'm not studying yet."

"Well if you don't want to-,"

"Spence we are going away this weekend."

"Yeah? But you have no money."

"Look, don't worry about that but we are going away to have an amazing dinner and then we are staying in a hotel for a night or two."

"My Dad."

"Yep." She laughed at me and sat on her desk chair.

I went and sat on top of her and just kissed her so passionately I almost passed out.

"I love you Ashley Davies."

"I love you Spencer D… Carlin."

"What?"

"I said, I love you Spencer Carlin."

**A/N:: I just want to clear up that ASHLEY WILL STOP HURTING HERSELF SOON!!**

**Someone has actually told me that they will stop reading if I keep writing that she hurts herself :S but don't worry people… yet XD**

**So review… I love reading them…**

**Coashkimm… yeah... the usual… you rock!! **

**And to everyone else that reviewed… you are awesome! Oh and tell me if you want Kyla to be in it… like stay in LA or not… because well I'm not really sure of the part she can play :S **


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley's POV

The pain seared through my body once more and the blood ran down my leg.

Over the last week, I had taken to doing this even when Spencer is in the other room. When her mom got uppity and I had to spend time away from her. It was my drug.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"Hey…" she trailed off. "Ash what the hell is that!?" she asked quietly.

"Oh. Nothing Spence. I didn't hear you come in."

"Ash that's not nothing." Doesn't she get when someone tries to change the subject! She came and sat on the bed in front of me. I quickly pulled down my trouser leg and curse the blood for betraying me and soaking through it.

"Really Spence. It's fine."

She pulled my leg out from underneath me and dragged the leg on my sweat pants up, being careful once she reached that stupid tan line.

Spencer's POV

What I saw broke my heart.

Her thigh was cut to pieces and they all seemed quite new.

"Ash." I said quietly.

"Don't Spence."

"When did you start…" I trailed off again. She swallowed hard and started playing with her shirt.

"Umm… just after you left. After my Dad died." I searched her watering eyes. "After the first time I did it, I was never going to do it again. But it made me feel so much better after each time." I pulled her into me and let her break down.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" I asked,, rocking her backwards and forwards.

"Because you aren't always here to talk to Spence."

Damn that one hurt. "I'm so sorry Ash."

"It's not your fault Spence. I'm fine. Really I am. Let's just get ready to go out tonight."

"Alright. I love you." I kissed her lips softly before grabbing her hand and grabbing her into my room. "I need you to tell me what to wear."

Ashley's POV

I really didn't want Spencer to find out. Not now. I knew she would eventually. I don't even know how I thought I'd get through this weekend without her finding out. She looked so hurt.

But now, while she's changing and getting all frustrated at me because I'm staring at her and not saying anything, because now she loots all kinds of cuddly, hot and sexy.

Finally we decided on a medium length black dress. And after a lot of protesting from me about how it would make things harder for me later on, she did her hair in loose curls. She slipped on a pair of heels before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall, back to my room.

I walked into the room and opened the closet, pulling out a waist coat and a tight pair of jeans.

"No." Spencer came up behind me and took the jeans off of me. "You always look way better in one of those short skirts."

"But Spence what about the cuts."

"I don't care. And, wasn't it me that you were hiding them from in the first place?"

"Yeah. But I have tan lines Spencer. I look ridiculous!"

"Ashley! Just put it on!" she shoved a very short skirt at me.

As I changed her eyes watched my every move, glued to either my chest or my ass.

"You know you are putting me off. And you are making me feel very, very-,"

Arthur knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"You girls ready?"

"Just about Mr C"

"Thank you so much Dad."

"No problem. Look Spence," he sat at the edge of the bed. "Ash, I want you two to know that I have been speaking to Paula, a lot. And I don't think she is ever going to be able to accept this straight away. I think right now, she has cooled to the possibility. We all know that she will freak at first. And I think the best time to tell her is quite soon. While Ash is still living here."

"Thank you so much Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Spencer. Just go out and have fun tonight."

"We will Mr C. thank you." I smiled at him and then hugged him.

---------------------------------------

We got to the hotel and went straight to our suite. We could barely keep our hands off of each other in the elevator, earning ourselves strange looks from the three other people there.

As we got into our room, Spencer started to unbutton my waistcoat and pulled it off. She kissed along my jaw as I my hands found their rightful place on her ass. I squeezed slightly which made her bite my neck, which made me gasp.

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Ash. You know you need to stop cutting yourself."

"I know Spence." I pressed into her neck and started kissing it, tugging at the skin.

"Lets eat first." She breathed and I pulled back in shock.

"What!? I have been like refusing you for the last like, month and a half, here I am basically throwing myself at you, and you want to eat!"

"That's what I said. Now I'm going to make you be the one to wait." She winked and picked up the phone to order room service.

**A/N:: yeah I know… this chapter sucks… but what can I say… sorry**

**Review please XD**

**Coachkimm… Rocks!!**

**Eyekissedagirl… your review always makes me giggle ******

**And to everyone else that reviewed… THANK YOU!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley's POV

Our weekend together was amazing. 24hours of uninterrupted alone time. But now we are driving back to a place where we can't be ourselves, together.

"Ashley" this must me serious. She used my whole name. I took in a deep breath and pulled over.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"I think we need to tell her."

I looked at her for a moment. Trying to see any sign of a joke in her eyes. But I find nothing but tears.

"Only if you are sure Spencer. Once we tell her, things are going to be rough."

"I know Ash. Just promise me that no matter what she does or says, we won't let her tear us apart."

"Of course I promise that Spence. Here," I held out my hand and she placed hers in it. I brought it up to my lips and kissed the cold metal promise ring and then her lips.

"I love too much to let her keep me from you."

"And if she tries to do that, she will get a fat lip!"

"No Ash you cant hit her! I will buy you a punch bag with her face on it. Just don't hit her. She is my mother."

"How thoughtful of you. I love you Spence."

She leaned in and kissed me for what I thought was the last time.

Paula's POV

When the girls got home, they were very quiet. They went straight to their rooms with their bags and then went into the garden and talked to Arthur.

Art walked back in first closely followed by Spencer. They made to their way to the dining room table. Art sat down opposite me and Spencer went to take her usual seat, when she walked back out to get Ashley I think. They walked back in and Ashley was mumbling something and being dragged by Spencer.

"Paula. Now I want you to just listen to what Spencer has to say. You really cannot say nor do anything until I tell you that you can alright?"

"Arthur I am not a child!"

"I know. But promise me." I hate it when he uses his social worker crap on me.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Ok. Mom. I have something really important to tell you. And I don't want you to freak but it really is important."

"Your boyfriend didn't get you pregnant did he?!"

"No Mom." She laughed "I don't even have a boyfriend!" she lied to me! I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "Umm…" she sighed and looked at Arthur who nodded at her, and then to Ashley who just gave her some kind of nervous smile. "Mom. I'm… umm…. I'm gay." She bit her lip and Ashley grabbed her hand.

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.

Ashley's POV

CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP.

SAY SOMETHING PAULA!

"Mom?"

"Uh." Was about as much as she could say.

"Girls why don't you go outside for a moment and let Paula take this in."

"No Art. It's… I'm alright." Shit! My heart is going a mile a minuet. "Umm… Spencer, when did you umm… decide that… I mean, when did you find out?"

"About 6 or 7 months ago ma'am." She lowered her head.

"Right. And umm… Ashley." SHIT! "Umm… is there anything you might like to tell me?"

I looked at Mr C and he smiled to let me know that he meant what he said. I looked at Spencer and she squeezed my hand.

"Umm..." I cleared my throat. "Mrs C, I am slightly, massively in love with Spencer."

"And I am really in love with Ashley Mom."

She got up and walked out side.

"Girls, go and sit in the living room. I will go and talk to her."

We walked into the room and I sat in the armchair. Spencer came and sat on top of me, sideways in the chair so that her legs were dangling off of the arm.

Spencer's POV

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Ashley rasped at me.

"I honestly don't know. But I don't care too much. Because now, I can do this." I kissed her hard. "Without being worried."

"And I can do this" she kissed me hard.

"Ehm."

"Sorry" Mom and Dad were stood in the doorway. Mom had watery eyes and tearstained cheeks. She swallowed hard and I could feel Ashley's breathing getting faster beneath me.

"Ashley. Do you… well I mean you just said you did. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes Mrs Carlin. With just about every inch of my being."

"Right. Well. If you hurt her Ashley I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish that you had never been born. Is that clear?"

"Umm... yeah perfectly Mrs C."

She walked out of the room and I felt Ashley relax completely. Dad just smiled at us and he followed mom up the stairs.

I straddled Ashley and kissed her. A kiss that was so full of lust, passion, and love.

**A/N:: the long awaited telling paula ooo! Lol did you enjoy it?? then comment people XD**

**Coachkimm… seriously you totally rock way more than I do and a lot harder to XD (PMS ;P) lol *giggles to herself* but seriously though, what are you doing reading my story when you should be writing more of your own… which I think is way more awesome… and look more rocks… cos it rocks…. Sorry im tired and ranting**

**LaurenLove, I loved that PM you sent me like 2 hours ago… I haven't stopped smiling yet XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer POV

"Hey Dad, do you have a minute? I kind of need to talk to you."

"Sure Spencer. What's wrong?"

"It's Ashley. But please Dad, don't mention to anyone that I have told you this, I just need some advice."

He took my arm and led me outside.

"Of course honey. What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"Well a few days ago, I kind of walked in on her cutting herself. And I mean she tried to hide it, but dad her leg is totally torn up." His face dropped and his eyes filled with concern. "She said that she stared doing it after her dad died. You know, that morning that you called to get me to come home." He didn't say anything so I continued. "She says that she does it when ever I'm gone too long." My voice cracked and my eyes flooded with tears.

"Spence. You shouldn't feel bad about this," he pulled me into a hug. "Most people, when they do something like this, its because they need to take their mind off of something that is happening to them. Things that they can't control. And one of the things that they can be in control of to an extent is the way that their bodies look and the pain that they feel. All you can really do for her now is just be there for her and let her know that."

"Would it be best if I spent more time with her?"

"What you mean your mom not dragging you out with her?"

"Yeah, I mean she's done that like every day since I came out to her. And it's been almost all day that we have been out."

"Spence I didn't know she was taking you out that long! I'll talk to her. And if she takes you out, she has to take Ashley as well alright?"

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"You know that I will do anything for you and Ashley. I look at her like she is my own daughter." I couldn't help but smile at him. I hugged him again and wiped the tear away from my eye that had managed to escape.

"Has she done it since you caught her?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had chance to ask her." I trailed off.

"Right. Right! Yeah ok." Sudden realisation. Dads are so dumb sometimes. But I guess it's not everyday that you would get this situation. Is it?

Ashley's POV

Spencer has gone downstairs to get a drink or something, and already I miss her and feel empty again. Hopeless. Dead.

I reached into the drawer and pulled out the piece of plastic. I rolled back my shorts and searched for an empty space. When I found one, I brought the tip to the pale skin. I held it there for a while, not moving it at all

I remember the look in Spencer's eyes when she saw me doing it the last time.

I remember the hurt in her voice as she asked me about it.

I remember the pain that I caused her.

I remember the words, the promise I made her in the hotel

I remember that my life isn't as bad as I could be.

I remember all these things, and put the plastic back into the drawer and close it.

No! Why should it get to stay there. Why should it be a constant reminder to me that I hurt the woman I love.

I pulled it back out of the drawer and threw it towards the bin, but it missed and landed on the floor. I searched in the drawer for my notebook.

I pulled out the old, broken red note book that I write my songs into. I have always enjoyed just writing the lyrics. I love putting the music to them later.

I stopped at a page and read. This particular one meant too much to me before Spencer and I actually became us. I stared at the words on the page until Spencer came in.

"Hey baby, what cha' doing?"

"Hey. I'm just looking through some stuff." She took a step towards my bed and stood on the plastic which stopped her dead in her tracks. The smile on her face faded and suddenly turned to fear.

"Ash you didn't?"

My heart is beating in my throat as I hear her voice breaking and her eyes tearing up.

"No Spence I didn't. I swear."

"Then why the hell is this on your floor?"

"Because I was going to. I had every intention to. And then I remembered that I promised you I wouldn't do that anymore. And I could never break a promise I make to you Spence."

She stared at me for a while, her eyes searching mine for any sign of a lie. She sighed and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"Spence don't be sorry. I know how worried you are. I mean you gave me that big talking to at the hotel didn't you. Which was very mean considering you knew how much I wanted you." She smiled evilly.

"Yeah I know. But it made you listen." Ok I think her eyes just got a shade darker. "What umm… what are you reading?"

"Oh just some old stuff I wrote. Lyrics. I never got round to adding music to these."

"You never told me that you wrote lyrics."

"Yeah, I did Spence."

"No you really didn't."

"Oh no, that's right. Cos I started writing them just after I met you. So basically all of them are about you. And that would be why I didn't tell you."

"Aww really?"

"Yeah, here." I handed her my most treasured possession. Well, next to Spencer and my guitar that is.

Spencer's POV

She handed me her notebook and I read the page that she was on. It had coffee stains on it and god knows what food stains on it. I'm guessing she reads this a lot.

_Hey Spencer, _

_I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the guys tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Spencer,_

_Girl, you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Spencer,

_I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen anyone shine the way you do  
The way you walk, the way you walk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Spencer, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near

_Shine, shine, shine_

Hey Spencer I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose

_All those other guys, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself

Wow.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't decide to put guys or girls but-," I kissed her to end her ramblings.

"You are really hopeless aren't you?"

"When it comes to you Spence, yeah I am."

"Whipped." I whisper into her lips as I kissed her again. "I love you Ashley Davies."

"I love you Spencer Dav… Carlin."

I pulled back and flipped to the back page of the note book, only to see what I had been expecting to in rather fresh ink

Spencer Louis Davies

Written over and over again for about two pages and then 'Spencer 3 Ashley'.

"Totally whipped" she said quietly. "I love you Spence. And I someday wanttomarryyou."

"What?!"

"I said I love you."

"No I heard that. After it."

She looked at her knees "I someday want to marry you." She was looking into my eyes as my heart was melting.

"Ash. I want to marry you too. God I love you so damn _my_ whipped Ashley Davies."

"I love you too Spencer."

"And who says that I have to take your last name. Not that I don't want it, but what's wrong with Ashley Carlin!"

"It doesn't sound right. But I'll take it Spence if you want."

"No. I want your last name."

I climbed on top of her in kissed her hard, pushing her back into the bed and taking off her shirt.

"Spence your dad is downstairs." She breathed into my ear as my tongue was working on her neck.

"He won't be coming up. Just keep quiet."

"I can't promise that Spence."

**A/N:: here's an update and it's the first one in ages that I have liked as I'm writing it. The song is 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor swift (I recommend you listen to it) umm… oh and I do know that I changed a few bits on the actual lyrics but I mean I had to to get it to fit.**

**OK I NEED PEOPLES OPINONS!!! Who rocks more… me or Coachkimm XD**

**Do tell… I think Coachkimm rocks so much more then me :P **

**Coachkimm… ha-ha you just rock… (pms XD)**

**LaurenLove (I can't help but giggle when I think of your pen name now XD Sherlock XD) umm… I'd say I love you but that would be weird… your awesome!! There we go XD and yes… another shout out**

**Umm… everyone else that reviewed you guys and gals are amazing and inspire me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer's POV

Yesterday, Ashley told me that she wants to marry me! I mean my mind is still like imploding or something. I never expected that I would be the one to hear those words come out of the mouth of Ashley Davies!

Ashley's POV

I can't believe I actually told her that last night! God I love her too much!

I love the way she smells

I love the way she looks

I love the way she pouts

I love the way she acts with me around her parents

I love the way she tries to touch me discreetly, but it never works out

I love the way she can control me

I love the way she has got me completely wiped

I love the way she is mine and only mine.

I hate the way her Mom hasn't accepted us.

I know, you thought she had right.

She has been doing all she can to keep Spence and me away from each other and is always knocking on our doors to see if we are ok. I don't think Spencer can see it. But I do.

I see the way she looks at me whenever I'm alone and I see the way she glares at me, us, when we are just being ourselves, together.

Spencer's POV

Mom has in no way accepted us yet. I mean she's tolerating it at the moment. I'm still waiting for her big freak out.

She is doing everything she can to keep me away from Ashley as much as possible. Thank god it's nearly time for school again. And it's nearly Ashley's birthday. I really need to do something special for her. I don't know what though.

Ashley has been so emotionally broken these last few months, I can't believe my Mom is not giving us a little breathing space. I mean, cant she see how happy we are together? I just want to know what goes on in that persons head sometimes because if she makes me choose. If she makes me choose between Ashley and her, I will never hesitate to choose Ashley.

Ashley's POV

Kyla and I have been talking quite a bit lately. We have spoken about anything really without being forced to. She says that if she doesn't need to stick around anymore, she is going to go back to Baltimore after my birthday. I don't know if I want her to stay or not. I should take Spencer to meet her. She hasn't even spoken to her yet.

A knocking at my door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Ashley!"

"Yeah? Come in!"

"Ash, have you seen Spencer?"

"Not for about 45 minuets. Why?"

"She isn't in her room and her and Paula just had a fight!"

"What!? What about?"

"You!"

Shit! I jump up off my bed and grabbed my phone and keys.

"You're sure she isn't in the house?"

"Positive. She isn't answering her cell either." Arthur's voice was lined with worry and sadness.

"Don't worry Arthur, I think I know where she might be." I charged downstairs and pass Paula on the way, accidentally bumping her into the wall. No seriously it was an accident!

"Watch where you are going Ashley" she spat.

"Watch what you are saying Paula." I said calmly, Mr C watching from the corner, not visible to Paula.

"Get over yourself Ashley! You think that just because Spencer is having a field trip into being gay that she really has feelings for you. That she actually loves you. She will leave you and she will get back together with Patrick and get married."

"You believe that if you want Paula. But I doubt Patrick can make her feel half as good as I can when he fucks her in the shower, or in her bed, or even on your kitchen top!" ok I think I went too far there.

Paula's mouth dropped open and her knuckled connected with my nose, causing tears to fill my eyes and a loud crunch. The tears weren't from the pain, they were the tears that you get like when you get a really itchy nose. She pulled her arm back to lunge again and I welcomed it.

"PAULA! DON'T YOU DARE!" she stopped before it could connect. "Ash, is your nose alright?"

No. "Yeah of course." Blood is pouring from the end of it.

"Go and find Spencer." Anger was edging his voice, but not being directed at me.

I walked out of the door quietly. Once I shut it, I sat on the bench just outside the house and grabbed onto my nose.

Well that's one way to clear your senses. I chuckled to myself before I got up and walked to my car, not hurrying because if she has gone where I think she has, she has gone to be alone, or simply to think.

Arthur's POV

Ashley walked out of the house. I gave Paula a look or disgust and walked away from her.

"Arthur. Arthur please," she was running after me.

"I want you to pack a bag, and get out. Think about what you have done to this family. You know the last night, Ashley told Spencer that she wants to marry her? And that Spencer wants to marry Ash too? I heard through the door. I was taking them a snack but then I thought they would rather be alone."

"Arthur I,"

"No Paula. Go. Think about what you have done to our daughter and how hurt she is going to be when she finds out that you broke her partners' nose."

"They are too young to be 'partners'" she spat

"Love has no age limit Paula." I walked away from her and into the kitchen.

I heard her walk upstairs and about thirty minuets later, she walked out of the door and took a car out of the drive.

Ashley's POV

I pulled into the parking lot of the cliff. I could hear the waves crashing against the hard rock and the seagulls crying from the sky. A cool breeze was blowing across the plain.

I scanned the cliff for my blonde haired beauty and my eyes soon landed on a figure to die for with long blonde hair that leaning on a post at the end of the cliff.

Slowly and quietly, I walked up to her and stood beside her, the breeze stinging my nose.

We stood for about ten minuets in silence, when she turned to me and just hugged me.

"What did she say Spencer?" I whispered.

"Just a lot of really hurtful things and I am just so angry at her right now!" she pulled away and looked into my eyes and then quickly to the blood still running out of the end of my nose. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I walked into the wall on the way out of my room."

"No you didn't Ash. What happened?"

"Umm… well… I kind of got into a fight with your Mom on the way out to get you and this is how it ended." I pointed to my nose. "But I did go way too far with your dad stood there too."

"Wait, did you say!"

"Umm… that I did you on in your bed. And in the shower… and on the kitchen surface."

"You're kidding."

"Nope it's true. But it's not like I lied to her or anything Spence." I smirked, remembering that day.

"Urgh! Now we have to go back and face her."

"Yeah. Oh that reminds me, I better call your dad and let him know I found you."

She nodded and I went and phoned Arthur. As I expected, he asked me if what I said was true about the kitchen. I lied.

"Spence, I have some good news. Your dad has told your mom to leave and by the time we get back, she will be gone."

"Well I guess that's good. Can we go and grab some coffee first?"

"Can we go home first? I think I need your dad to take a look at my nose. Since he's a doctor and all."

"Damn yeah, sorry I forgot."

I kissed her, the pain in my nose making me light headed. Or is that Spencer. Either way, I don't want to let go of her lips just yet.

**A/N:: thanks to like EVERYONE that reviewed**

**Kimm… you rock (cba with your whole pen name… im tired)**

**Lauren… SMILE XD ill send you a nice… very nice pm once you review oki XD (if im not sleeping when you send it :S)**

**And to Madison again… who btw kim was very happy about rocking XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley's POV

We arrived back at the house about an hour later. Spencer broke down again and when I thought she was done, she cried a little over my nose. It was so cute!

I walked through the door shyly behind Spencer.

"Girls! I'm so glad you are ok!" Mr C wrapped us in a hug before we even had a chance to breathe. I cringed in pain as his shoulder pressed against my nose. Damn my short legs. He felt me pulling away. "Oh my gosh Ashley I am so sorry! Do you want me to take a look at that?"

I nodded my head, unable to say anything through the pain. I saw Spencer giggling out of the corner of my eye. I shot her a look that said, I'm glad you are getting pleasure from my pain!

Once Mr C decided that my nose was indeed badly broken, he drove us to the ER to get it fixed. All they did was put what I think is a really thick plaster over it. I mean come on! What the hell does that do? But Spencer did offer to kiss it better. Much better.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Mr C asked on the way back to the car.

"No. we were going to get some before we came home. So we are going to get some now." Spacer rambled.

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"Do you want to come with us Mr C?" I asked with as big a smile I could manage without it hurting.

"Only if it's ok with both of you."

"Of course it is dad." He hugged Spencer and then me.

Spencer's POV

I can't believe that bitch broke Ashley's nose! I swear if I ever see her again I will break her nose.

Oh no! What if she can't do that cute scrunch-y thing with her nose anymore! But what if she can and it's just not cute anymore! Damn!

Oh well, it's Ashley! I'm sure she will find some way to make up for it. And who knows, the new scrunch might be even cuter!

Arthur's POV

I think the whole of the café know that those two want to kiss each other. And it's not like I haven't given them plenty of opportunity either! I have been going to the bathroom every 10 or so minutes!

They are even sat about a foot away from each other at our table. They are talking to me, but its so obvious what they would rather be doing.

The waitress came and took our orders and wandered off.

"You know, you do are allowed to be yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Spencer looked puzzled.

"I mean, scoot closer to each other, the whole café can tell that you want to!" Spencer blushed and Ashley dragged Spencer's chair towards her.

"That's better." She grinned.

"So what actually happened with mom?"

"She told Ashley that you would go back with Patrick eventually!" I laughed

Spencer choked on her drink and dribbled a little. Ashley wiped it off.

"Seriously! I'm so sorry Ash." She looked Ashley dead in the eyes and they suddenly filled with love and remorse. Ashley picked up on that straight away.

"Hey is ok. She doesn't know a thing about you."

"Its true Spence, she doesn't."

"But what happened with her when I left?"

"Umm… we fought and I told her to go off and think. She will be back in a few days though to either come home or collect the rest of her things."

"Mr C I am so sorry. I feel like this is my entire fault."

"You did nothing wrong Ash. And neither did you Spence. She just isn't the woman I married, almost 20 years ago, these days. And I don't want to be with someone who acts the way she does, when she can she how god damn happy you make each other!"

They both smiled and Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand.

The waitress came with our order.

Ashley scraped the salad off of her plate and onto Spencer's as Spencer took the lettuce and gherkins out of her burger and put them on Ashley's. As she did this, Spencer squirted ketchup into Ashley's bun as Ashley put a big blob of mustard on Spencer's burger.

The way theses two are together is so natural. They are meant to be together. And I want nothing more than for them to be so happy together.

"So how is your sister Ashley?" I asked once they were done.

Spencer POV

"Oh umm, she's fine. Well the last time I spoke to her she was." She answered nervously. I pressed my knee into hers to let her know that she really shouldn't be and that I'm here.

"Good."

"Yeah she wants to go back to Baltimore if she has nothing to stay for."

"And do you want her to stay?"

"I don't know. I actually wanted Spencer to meet her first."

"Really" I smiled. I couldn't stop myself.

"Really Spence. I want to know if you like her or not before I send her home. Or tell her to stay."

"Aww. I love you." Wow did I just say that. In front of my dad. Again? She grinned.

"I love you too." She leaned into kiss me and I gladly met her lips. I'm through caring so much what people think. I will tell her I love her, where ever and when ever I want to."

My dad was just smiling. I guess he knows he did the right thing.

"Do you want to invite her over for dinner one night and I will take the boys out?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't Ash. As far as I see it, you are my daughter. So that means that you get all the perks that my daughter gets."

"Thank you so much… Dad. That's not weird is it, me calling you dad?"

"No of course not."

"Yeah but that makes this all kinds of incestuous. Ash doesn't call him dad!"

"Ok I won't Spence. Mr C it is then." We all laughed and ate our lunch. We were supposed to be having breakfast but it was almost 1pm by the time we got to the café.

So we sat and ate. We laughed and joked. This is the way I want my life to be. With Ashley. With my dad.

**A/N:: I hope you guys enjoyed this XD**

**Coachkimm… rocking so much you like break all rock boundaries XD**

**LoveAsh87… thanks XD**

**And again props to Mads XD **


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer's POV

Kyla is coming to dinner tonight. Ashley is nervous, but I have no idea why. I mean its just dinner with her sister, what could go wrong! Ok so I suppose I won't say that out loud because whenever someone does say that, something does go wrong.

She is meant to get here at seven. It's now 6:30.

Ashley is pacing the floor basically about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Ash! Seriously it's not going to be too bad!"

She came and sat next to me on my bed.

"I suppose you're right Spence. Fuck I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Neither do I. but hey, you have me. And if you get too nervous, we can always like go into the kitchen or something." I smiled at her.

"you're the best Spence."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I kissed her long enough to get her to forget about her nerves.

"Hey girls. We are going to head out now. Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready in about forty minuets."

"Thank you soooo much Mr C!" Ashley ran into him and hugged him.

"Really it's no problem Ashley. And be careful with your nose!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." she let go of him and came and stood beside me.

"Have I ever told you two how good you look together?"

"Umm… no. Thanks dad" I hugged him and went back to Ashley.

"Ok well have fun you guys."

"Bye dad!"

Ashley's POV

SHIT SHES HERE!

Spencer opened the door and I made myself busy with something in the kitchen. Don't have a clue what I'm doing because I'm too bust being nervous and listening to them at the door. I think I rearranged the entire kitchen.

"Hey you must be Kyla"

"Yeah, Hey. You must be Spencer. I have heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope."

"Well lets just say I know a hell of a lot about you since you are all Ashley ever talks about in therapy or when we are on the phone." she laughed and so did Spencer.

"Wow I'm so sorry about that!"

"Myeah I don't mind!"

"Come through. Ashley is in the kitchen." I heard their footsteps getting closer and my stomach did summersaults. Spencer walked over to me and put her arm around my waist. I feel a sudden rush of calmness emanating from where Spencer's arm is on my waist.

"Hey Ashley. How are you?"

"Yeah I'm umm… I'm good. You?"

"Yeah I'm great. What happened to your nose?"

"Oh umm…"

"My Mom!" Kyla looked confused.

"Yeah I was standing up for Spence last week and she left hooked me."

"Haha. Oh my gosh! How rude!"

"Yeah I know right!" Spence laughed. The timer went off on the cooker which made me jump. Spencer laughed at me but Kyla didn't notice.

"My dad made cottage pie." Spencer said as I went to get it out of the oven. "You aren't like a vegetarian are you?"

"No no! I mean I was for like a week some time last year. But meat just tastes too good!"

"Yeah you aren't wrong there! Do you want to go and sit in the dining room and we will bring it through."

"Yeah sure."

She wandered into the next room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I whispered to Spencer.

"For what? She seems nice." Her lips met mine and my arms wrapped around her waist and my hands slid into her back pockets. Her hands went to my neck, bringing me closer. She pulled her head back. "You really need to calm down."

"Yeah I know." I kissed her again and took my hand out of her pockets so that she could dish up the dinner. I quickly stood on my toes behind her so I could put my head on her shoulder. My hands snaked over her stomach to her front pockets, my fingers drawing circles on her legs through the material.

We took dinner through. Kyla just smiled at us as we entered the room.

"What?" we asked together.

"Nothing" she smiled.

"Then why are you smiling at us like a goof!" I asked.

"Is she always like this to you?" Spencer asked her.

"Yeah. And I have a feeling it's not going to change anytime soon."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It takes a lot to earn Ash's respect."

"Oh do tell!"

"Well," we sat down, basically on top of each other. "When we first met, she was really obnoxious and rude to me. And then we went and got coffee together,"

"Which you managed to spill all over me Spence!"

"Well, yeah. But I mean come on you had been ragging on me all the time. I thought I'd get my own back!"

"Yeah whatever Spence. That latte was expensive."

"Whatever Ash. Anyway, it took her about two or three weeks for her to actually be civil to me. But obviously I got that. And much more."

"Yeah you two go really well together. And it sounds like you have Ashley completely whipped!"

Ok is it that obvious!

"Yeah I do." Spencer looked at me and I kissed her nose.

"So Ash told me that you weren't out to your parents. How did that go?"

"Well my dad was fine with it. I mean he kicked my Mom out when she hit Ash!"

"Wow your dad sounds really cool!"

"He really is." I said. Spencer grabbed my hand and started putting our fingers together again and again. "When do you think your Moms coming back?"

"I honestly don't know."

We heard the front door unlocking. Spencer and I got up and went to see who it was. We stood ready for who ever it was with my arms around Spencer and Spencer's hand on my butt. Kyla came and stood beside us.

The door swung open.

HOLY SHIT!

"Mom?"

**A/N:: Coachkimm … you break boundaries of all rocking!!**

**Love Ash 87… I hope you liked this chapter**

**LaurenLove…I hope you are still smiling! XD you are amazing!**

**And I must again give props to my friend Mad. She is basically giving me all the stuff I need to write these updates… like as in inspiration XD which has resulted in my ego swelling to a ridiculous size XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:: hey guys I'm back with another update… I'm on a roll XD**

**Mads fault XD**

**Coachkimm… seriously you rock! Like way much!!**

**LoveAsh87… thanks I think you might like this one XD**

**Hugbuddy13… thanks… **

**IaMsOo… hehe I hope you enjoy this**

**Ok have fun and tell me what you think!! XD**

Spencer's POV

"Mom?"

"Spencer. Ashley." she walked away from the door and looked at us. "I umm, I came back to get some more clothes. I still need to think about something's."

"ok." I replied coldly. I couldn't help it.

"Ashley, I umm… I wanted to say I'm sorry about your nose. And umm… if you need plastic surgery to put it straight again or whatever, I will pay for it."

"There's no need for that Paula. Apologising is enough. For now."

She nodded and walked upstairs.

Ashley let out and audible sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around me. I relaxed into her shoulders. All the time, Kyla said nothing.

Paula came back down the stairs with a hold-all. She shot me a weird look as I refused to let go of Spencer.

"Spencer? Ashley? Maybe we could go and get coffee one day and just, talk." Spencer pulled away from me and looked her Mom dead in the eyes.

"Maybe, we are pretty busy in the next few weeks, you know, going back to school and everything."

"Ok. Well I will call you soon ok?"

"Ok." It comes out coldly again. How can I be nice to her when she ruined Ashley's face?

Ashley's POV

Cos that wasn't intense. I'm glad that Spencer isn't just being nice to her.

"Right." Paula nodded, picked up her bags and left.

"Fuck!" Spencer sighed.

"It alright baby. Well done." I kissed her softly. I turned to Kyla, Spencer still in my arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that Ky."

"No really guys its fine. I get that things are still rough for you two." She smiled nodding.

"Right well let's get dessert!" Spencer said as she straightened up.

"Ky could you like wait in the dining room or something, I need to talk to Spencer."

"Yeah sure."

I pulled Spencer into the kitchen.

"Spence, do you think she should stay in LA?"

"Do you?"

"I honestly don't know. Do you like her?"

"Yeah I do. She is a lot like you so how could I not!"

"Yeah I guess she is. I don't know. I mean when we got back to school next month, things aren't going to be easy. Because teasing us about being together is one thing, but it actually happening, is completely different."

"I know they are. I was thinking though."

"Really? What about?"

"Well sneaking around was fun. And I mean, it made things a lot hotter a lot faster. Not that I don't love being able to kiss you all the time, but I don't know, it could be fun."

I raised an eyebrow at her, thinking about not touching her at school. Not pushing her up against her locker and kissing her. Not walking through the quad with the hottest girl in school on my arm.

I thought about how it would be, the rush that there would be sneaking around all the time. Kissing in bathrooms, touching under tables.

And then I remembered that at school we already acted like we were together.

"I guess it could be fun. We will have to talk to your brothers then."

"Yeah, and Kyla. If she stays."

"Mmm. Do you think she should stay?"

"It's her choice Ash. I mean all we can say is it would be nice if she did stay."

Kyla walked through the door with all the plates from our main course.

"Shit I forgot about them. Sorry." Spencer said.

"No it's alright. I don't mind. I feel like a tool with you two doing everything."

"Well in that case, you can do the dishes!" I said.

"Ok!" she laughed. "So what is for dessert?"

"Umm… I think it's a crumble. Apple I think."

"You mean you two have been in here all this time and you didn't…" I raised my eyebrows at her "Oh right!" she laughed and walked back out of the room.

"She's weird" I deadpanned

"Yeah she is. But people say the same about you."

"Who?!"

"Me!" I hit her arm playfully as she got the crumble out of the fridge. I got some plates and started dishing it up as she warmed up the custard in the microwave.

We quickly finished the crumble and went and sat in the living room. Spencer and me on the sofa, Spencer basically sat on top of me, and Kyla sat in and armchair.

"So Ky, You made a decision yet?"

"About what?"

"Are you staying in LA or are you going back to Baltimore."

"I haven't thought much more about it. I mean, I don't know what there is for me to stay here for, except you two I guess."

"Well would it help if I said I wanted you to stay?"

"Yeah it does. I still have to think though Ash. I mean, my Mom and friends are all back in Baltimore."

"Yeah I totally understand. But if you do go back, then you have to promise to come out and visit like every month."

"Yeah I would. So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"I don't know. I think Spencer is planning something." I put my arm around her and she leaned into my shoulder.

"Who says?"

"The tone of your voice says Spence." It got slightly higher. It's only a small change that most people wouldn't have noticed. But I do. I always do. I can tell exactly what she feels when she says things.

"That's not fair Ash."

"But it didn't change." Kyla was puzzled.

"Yeah it did!"

"Yeah, Ash has this weird thing she does where she picks up on like really tiny changes in voices."

"Just yours Spence." I kiss her cheek.

"You two are like stupidly cute! Are you out at school?"

"No." Spencer answered

"And we don't want to be yet. It's too much fun sneaking around."

"But surely it would be more fun to be able to be yourselves at school."

"Well actually Ky, Ash and I were already really close at school before. I'm sure she told you about how we were both stupidly crushing on each other."

"Yeah, I still don't see how either of you could have missed that."

"Trust me Ky I already beat myself up enough about that."

Spencer sat up and looked at me. The fun was gone from her face and replaced with seriousness. Her eyes kept narrowing then opening, like she was trying to figure something out.

"That's not why you…" she whispered.

"I don't know. I think it might have been in there somewhere Spence."

"Shit now I feel bad."

"No don't baby. We know now don't we."

"Yeah I guess. I love you."

"I love you too Spence." We smiled at each other. Kyla looked puzzled and looked down at her watch.

"Crap! I have to go."

"Why? Where would you have to go?"

"Ash that's none of your business!"

"No it's alright Spencer. I have a meeting with someone."

"At 8:30pm!"

"Yeah. Stupid I know. But still." We all stood up and walked out to the front door. "I'll see you again?"

"Yeah sure. It was great to meet you Kyla."

"You too Spencer. Good luck with your Mom."

"Thanks." They hugged and then Kyla hugged me.

"Bye."

"See ya!"

Spencer opened the door and we watched Kyla walk down the path.

"My room." Spencer whispered. "_Now!_" What can I say, I knew that was coming!


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley's POV

Spencer is sat next to me. She is sat next to me and she is freaking out. She is freaking out while I am driving. While I am driving to Coffee. Coffee with her mother!

Spencer is sat next to me. And she is staring to freak me out.

"Spence, seriously you need to calm down."

"I know. But I can't. I mean what if this coffee thing is just some big plan and some anti gay people capture you in a giant net and then she ships me off to one of those Gay Camps!"

"You thought about this too much last night didn't you baby?"

"Yeah a little."

"I figured as much, I mean you wouldn't let me go!" she had her legs wrapped around mine and her arms pulling me tightly into her chest as we slept.

"Sorry. I don't know why I care so much about what she thinks."

"You have spent all your life trying to impress her. It's only right that you want her to accept you."

"Well is that too much to ask."

"Of course it isn't Spence. You know that and I know that. We just have to show your mother that."

"Yeah I guess. So what, do we just act normally or do we rub it in her face that we are together. Or do we," she sighed, "do we act like the other has rabies and would be deadly if we were to touch each other."

"By normal, do you mean our normal? Because that would be us rubbing it in her face, and rubbing it in her face would be pretty much doing each other right there in front of her. Well you're too innocent to do that so I guess I'd be doing you." I pulled into a space not too far from the café that we were meeting her mom at.

"Who says?" I raised my eyebrows at her suggestively with a grin slowly spreading across my face.

"We just act like a couple Spence. There's not really a lot else we can do."

"I guess not. Thank you for being so great through all this."

"Shut up Spence, you have nothing to thank me for. I love you. And I will do anything for you."

"I love you too Ash."

"But Spence." I have to get this out before we go and confront that woman. "I'm not just your gay experiment am I? I mean, you won't get bored of me and I don't know, leave me any time soon."

"Ash, how could you even think something like that? After everything that we have been through, do you think I would get bored! I'm more worried about you getting bored!"

"I could never get bored of you Spencer."

She kissed me softly. She tasted like strawberries.

We got out of my car. I slipped my hand into hers as we walked down the sidewalk.

We walked into the Café with our heads held high and see Paula sat to a table on her own. She waves us over so we go grab a coffee and join her.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Mrs C"

"Hi Mom." Spencer said quietly.

"Please sit!" Spencer sat down first and then pulled me onto a chair. I just couldn't get my legs to work. I guess I was more nervous than I thought.

"So." Spencer sighed.

"Yeah." I clicked my tongue against the top of my mouth.

"How are you two?"

I grabbed Spencer's hand on the table. "We are fine thanks Mom. What about you?"

"Oh you know. I mean these last few weeks haven't been easy."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Umm… just at a friends that I work with. Did you have a nice birthday Ashley?"

"Actually, it hasn't been yet. It's actually in two days."

"Oh right. Well happy birthday for then."

"Thanks I guess."

"So. Girls."

"Yeah Mom?" Spencer's voice was laced with anger, fear and venom.

"I umm… I wanted to say that well I'm sorry for breaking your nose Ash." Since when does she get to call me Ash?

"You already said that Mrs C. But thanks."

"I just, I don't understand your choices Spencer."

"What is there not to understand?"

"Well you are giving up children and a wedding. And having someone big and strong to protect you."

"I haven't given up anything Mom. There are adoptions or sperm donors. And the last time I checked, gay marriage was legal now. And as for having someone big and strong, Ashley has protected me and been there for me when ever I have needed her to be." She shuffled her chair closer to mine as I squeezed her hand. She managed to say all of this without her voice changing or cracking. I am so proud of her right now.

"But she has forced you into this!" Paula blurted. It was almost like she was pleading with her daughter.

"No mom she didn't. I developed feeling for Ashley all on my own. I told her I love her first. Ashley has been more than understanding!"

"I didn't come here to fight about it Spencer. I'm just trying to understand."

"Love Mom! I love Ashley with all my heart. And I don't believe that this is some high school fling, because its way more than that. To me anyway."

"Ashley?"

"I love Spencer more than words could ever express Mrs C. I don't think that we were ever meant to be just friends and what we have is a whole lot more than one of those stupid high school things. I umm… I plan to marry Spencer one day."

"Right. But Spencer, what about all the plans we had."

"They were never my plans Mom. I just went along with them to try and keep you happy. But then I realised, in trying to keep you happy I was making myself miserable."

"Ok. Well I need to go and think about this all, because right now I really want to disown you and never have anything to do with this again. But I love you Spencer, so I am going to try and come to terms with this. I just don't know how long this will take."

"That's all I ask Mom."

"Thanks Mrs C." she smiled awkwardly as she stood up.

"I will call you. Soon."

"Ok mom"

Spencer stood up and hugged her mom before she left.

This is going to be interesting.

**A/N:: hoe you guys enjoyed it…. umm I know ash didn't say much but I think that this is a fight for Spence and Paula not Spence Paula AND Ashley. I think all ash can do is just be there atm XD**

**Ok so anyone who is reading this in England… or anywhere that can tell me what qualifications I need to become a Psychologist, that would be great thanks XD**

**Coachkimm, you rock**

**Lauren Love, keep smiling XD**

**Everyone else thanks XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer's POV

I have heard nothing from Mom since we had coffee. But I suppose it was only the other morning. On the bright side, Ashley and I have been sleeping in the same bed ever since she left. And I love it. I love waking up next to her every single day. I so don't want it to be her birthday today. So she can get her money and leave me. Alone.

Do I risk waking her up and surprise her with breakfast in bed? Or do I stay here. In bed next to her, and kiss her when she wakes up.

Ashley's POV

I wake up to a certain warmth. Warmth that I am slowly getting used to and never want to let go of.

I squeeze the hand that is draped over my stomach, bring it up to my mouth and kiss it.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl!" her voice whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Mmm." I turn over so that I am now facing her. I lean in and kiss her lips softly. This is too perfect to spoil with a stupid passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled the smile that is only meant for me in these perfect moments.

"So what are we doing today? I'm all yours."

"I already know that Ash. It's your birthday, you decide. I didn't plan anything but I think Kyla is going to stop by a bit later."

"Then this is good for now Spence." I snuggled back into her and closed my eyes, her hands were creeping through my hair.

Arthur's POV

Spencer told me about what happened with Paula yesterday. It upsets me that she can't see how happy her daughter is now. But I am pleased she is at least trying to understand.

I am cooking breakfast for Spencer and Ashley. I asked Spencer what time they were likely to be getting up. She said late, which I'm guessing is because Ashley likes to sleep in on Saturdays.

I walked upstairs with a tray laden with food.

I knock on the door to their room and wait for an answer.

"Yeah?" Spencer called sleepily

"Honey, I brought you two breakfast." I said as I opened the door. They both sit up and Ashley looks at her knees. I get how she must be feeling awkward. I mean I'm Spencer's dad and she's her girlfriend. I passed them the large tray and sat in Spencer's desk chair.

"Thanks Mr C" she said quietly.

"Ash, I wanted to give you this." I handed her a small envelope. She opened it and pulled out a key. "It's to the house. I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want. Just because you get your money today, that doesn't mean you have to move out."

"Thank you so much Arthur! You seriously don't know how much this means to Me." she leapt over Spencer and gave me a huge hug. All the time Spencer was just smiling.

"Really Ashley, its no problem." I smiled at them before I got up to leave. "Kyla will be over in about three hours, so don't stay in bed too long ok?"

"We won't dad." Spencer blushed a little.

Ashley's POV

"So, are you staying?" Spencer asked nervously once we heard her dad making noise in the kitchen.

"I don't know Spence. I think that I need to look for a place to live, but I also don't want to wake up without you. Ever"

"So you'll stay? Just for a bit longer"

"Yeah Spence, of course I will. But then after that, I don't know, would you move in with me?" I start playing with the food on the tray that is between Spencer and me.

"Of course I will Ashley! Damn, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Spence." The smile that was stretched across my face was hurting my cheeks.

"I got you something."

"Seriously! Moving in with me is the best present I could ever get."

"Shut up! Here." She handed me a red velvet, rectangular box. I opened it to reveal a solid silver bracelet with a script diamante A and S hanging from it, sparkling in the sun that was shining through Spencer's curtains.

"wow." Was all I could manage to say. Simple as this is, I think it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Well next to Spencer that is! Try again, "it's, wow!"

Well that's two words. I suppose it's an improvement.

"So you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it Spencer" she took it out of the box and wrapped it around my wrist. It blended perfectly.

"I think the woman said you can wear it around your ankle too."

"Thank you so much Spence. I love you." I leaned over and kissed her. "Do you know what Kyla is coming over for?"

"I haven't got a clue Ash." Her voice says she does. I raise my eyebrows at her while I shove pancakes into my mouth. The laughs before saying "ok so I know, but I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Yes, but I'm going in the shower, so it wont work." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Aren't you going to eat any of this amazing food?"

"Yeah, when I'm done in the shower."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"What, shower or eat?"

"Both if you want"

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, throwing her tank at me then starting up the water. Naturally I waited until she was in the shower to join her, make her think I wasn't going to.

"I love you." She whispered

"I know. I love you too."

How the hell do you fall in love with your best friend?

I'm glad I did though.

**A/N:: sorry for this one being short guys… a lot has happened to me in the last few days and I am really struggling to cope with it**

**Thanks to the usual people**

**Madison is my rock. Although she doesn't know it, she makes me want to go to school tomorrow, she makes me want to… I don't know, not shrink into a corner and become invisible… wow that sounds pretty good right now doesn't it. Damn. Ok I'm going now before I depress you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley's POV

Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer.

Spencer's POV

Ashley is staring into space right now. It's starting to freak me out. Kyla is meant to be here in twenty minutes and I know she is going to want to change about eighteen times. Thankfully, she changes really quickly!

"Ashley. Aaash! ASH!"

"Huh what? Sorry Spence I was just… yeah."

"Right, well we have like twenty minutes until Kyla gets here. How do I look?"

"Amazing Spence, as always."

"Thank you." I walked over to my bed and kissed her. "And when do you plan on getting dressed?"

"Now?"

"Yeah that's right. Just put this on and save us both a lot of time."

I passed her a stringy top and a short skirt.

Ashley's POV

I have absolutely no idea why Kyla is coming over. Other than with an army of lawyers to force me to sign the papers for out trust fund and then running back off to Baltimore!

Yes I know my imagination runs away with itself most of the time. But that's why she loves me. That's why I have the best person in the world. That's why I have Spencer.

Spencer.

"You ready!?" she shouts as I realise I had fallen into another daydream.

"Yeah I am." I walk over to her and kiss her softly.

"Girls, Kyla's here!"

We wander downstairs holing hands and smiling.

"Hey Ky." We said together and then burst out laughing.

"So guys I came over to say Happy Birthday Ash. I didn't get you anything because well, I don't know you too much and wasn't sure that to get you."

"That's fine Kyla. Thanks." I smiled as Spencer's arm wrapped around my waist.

"And secondly to say that we have a meeting like tomorrow morning I think with the counsellor and some important people to get this trust fund sorted out."

"Right yeah ok."

"And thirdly to say that I will see you guys in school next week."

"What?! You're staying!"

"Yeah I am. I went to see someone about an apartment the other week."

"Oh my gosh! This is great!" Spencer squealed and I laughed.

"That's really great to hear Ky. Are you going to come in for a bit?"

"No I really have a lot to do. But I will come by before school starts up again."

"Ok. Thanks Kyla." We all hugged before she left. Mr C appeared out of the kitchen carrying what looked like beers.

"Is Kyla not staying?"

"No she had to go. But she's staying in LA dad!" Spencer squealed once again

"That's great news Ashley!"

"It is thanks Mr C."

"Here, since you are both of age now, have a beer!"

"Thanks." We said as we took them. I took off the cap and chugged at least half of mine.

"Whoa! Slow down there Ash!"

"Don't worry Dad, she can hold her alcohol."

"Oh and you know that do you Spence?"

"Yeah." she said shyly "Well at least I wasn't the one getting drunk dad."

"Hmm… ok you have a point there. But if either of you makes a mess, I'm not cleaning it up for you!"

Spencer's POV

Ok Ashley has had like six beers now. I didn't think we had so much!

Ashley's POV

"Spencer is so amazing. She's funny, she's smart. And do you know the best thing about her? She is so fucking sexy! In a really cute but hot all at the same time sort of way! I wonder why she doesn't just tell her Mom to piss off!"

"Does she swear this much normally?"

"No. her language is quite good. Around me anyway."

"Cos I fucking love you Spencey wenecey."

"That's good to know Ash."

"Don't worry Spence, I don't think she will remember much of this in the morning. I'm going to clean up the kitchen."

"Ok dad."

"Spence!" It was meant to come out as a whisper but I think I ended up spitting in her ear. "Lets go upstairs!"

"I think Ash, Baby, look at me. No Ash, my eyes, I think you need to sleep on the couch tonight because you will kill yourself getting up the stairs."

"No let's go up stairs." I stumbled as I attempted to stand up, pulling her up with me. "Carry me darling!" I flung myself at her. I'm so glad she caught me because I would have gone into the wall.

We finally made it upstairs and into her room.

I kissed her with all the passion I had in my body, making her breathing almost permanently hitched and soft moans come from her mouth.

Not wanting to waste any time, I took off her shirt and pants and pushed her back onto her bed.

**A/N:: ok quick an… umm… im late for work so… umm… thanks to the usual people**

**And I was hyper when I wrote the drunk ash bit so sorry XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer's POV

"Come on Ash, we are going to be late."

"Five more minuets"

"Ash, we have already had like twenty more minuets." I got up out of our bed. "Get your ass in the shower and get dressed!"

"But the shower is a scary Spencer-less place." She pouted. I guess I need a shower too.

**

"Girls! Come and grab some breakfast!" Mom shouted as we were drying our hair. She came back last week, just after Ashley's birthday, and I must say, she is doing well. I mean, there have been a few things that she has had a problem with, like Ash and I sleeping in the same bed, but dad sorted that out.

"I still get scared every single time I hear her stupid voice!"

"I know baby. But she isn't exactly going to do anything about it anymore is she?" I walked over to Ashley and kissed her.

"I thought you said we were late for school."

"We are. But since when have you ever stopped me kissing you?"

"No I'm not stopping you, I'm just warning you."

I pushed her out of my bedroom door and started walking down the stairs. Mom was waiting at the bottom with two brown bags.

"I packed you two some sandwiches and some umm… fruit and juice."

"This is too weird" Glenn said on his way out of the door.

"I know!" Clay said as he followed.

"Thanks Mrs C." Ash said as she pressed into me on the stairs and I took the bags.

"No problem Ash, ley."

"Its ok Mrs C, you can call me Ash." I'm glad she is being the bigger person, or at least trying to be.

Ashley's POV

Urgh! School sucks even more than before! I can't even touch Spencer to make things better!

I'm in social studies and she's in P.E. It's a new year and we haven't been to change our timetables yet.

**I used to think this was a good idea!! : Ash X**

It's been three hours and I haven't kissed her.

**Haha! I know Baby! But it will be all better during next period, meet me in the toilet! ;P Spence XX**

**SPENCER! Damn! Can't you just meet me this period? Ash XXX**

She never stops amazing me.

**No. teachers a tightass! But I have English next. Spence XxXxX**

**Fine fine! I guess I can wait that long. Are you going to skip? I think I'll skip Maths. Ash xXxXx**

"Ashley Davies."

"What?"

"Hand your phone over."

"Hell no!"

"Its either hand your phone over or detention."

"Fuck that. I was never even in this class!" I got my things together and walked out. Spencer is going to be so pissed.

**Yeah I'll skip. Meet me in the locker rooms. Spence XxOxX**

**Well I just walked out so I'm coming to the gym. See you in a bit Sexy. ;D xXOXx**

I walk into the gym and see Spencer immediately and all I want to do is run up to her and kiss her.

I sat on the bleachers and watched as she ran around doing some sport. I didn't really care which one it was, she looked so… wow!

Finally the bell rang and she disappeared into the changing rooms and I followed.

"Hey." I smiled. She just smiled back. I didn't exactly hide the fact that I was checking her out as she was getting dressed.

"Do you mind?" she asks quietly.

"Sorry." I look anywhere else but her but fail miserably. "I'll just wait outside."

"Yeah, you do that!" she laughed.

Spencer's POV

I got dressed a quickly as possible and dragged Ashley down the hall to the bathroom.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"

I pushed her up against a wall, locking the door to the bathroom and kissed her. Her hands wandered all over my body and up my shirt.

"Now I remember"

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

Ashley's POV

Damn that stupid little bell. And we were just getting to a good part!

Spencer and I are walking towards the cafeteria and I can see a few red marks on her neck and no doubt I have a few on mine. That doesn't make us look slightly suspicious!

She moves and walks closer to me and suddenly I cant remember how I acted with her before. I grab her hand but she doesn't move away so I guess this is ok.

She picks up a tray and three portions of fries and a can of Dr Pepper. I put my head on her shoulder as she is deciding whether to get a salad or a burger for herself. I reached around her and picked up a two salads and put them on our tray.

"We not eating what your mom packed?"

"Nah. It's probably got some poison in it to kill us."

"Good point. We'll give it to Aiden." She laughed and went to get out her money. "Hey, let me get this."

"No Ash!"

"Why not!"

"Because you have been buying things for me ever since you got your money."

"I know. And I want to. Just let me pay today and maybe I'll let you pay tomorrow."

"And if I pay today?"

"You will most certainly never pay again." I joked.

"Fine."

We paid and walked out to the quad to sit with Aiden.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Aid." Spencer said cheerily and I just rolled my eyes. She can be too nice to people sometimes. Well she says he's her friend, but come on!

"Hello Aiden." I try to mimic Spencer's cheeriness but I fail miserably.

"So how was your summers?" he asked almost nervously.

"You know, sunny." Spencer shrugged.

"My dad died then my mom kicked me out." I said like it happened to everyone. Doesn't it?

"Oh yeah, I read about your dad. I'm sorry Ash."

"Yeah, thanks, whatever. I mean I'm over it now."

"So where did you go once your Mom kicked you out?"

"She totally gate crashed mine." Spencer laughed and nudged me. I shoved her back playfully and scooted closer to her.

"I swear there is something going on with you two!"

"Really Aiden there isn't. Stop being such a guy and grow a brain!" I spit.

"Well someone's a little bit tense!" yeah, lack of Spencer!

"Just a little." I grabbed Spencer's knee under the table. I am sat close enough to her that no one even notices. I'm having some mindless conversation with Aiden as my fingers draw little circles half way up Spencer's thigh. She is looking over at the other side of the quad when I hear her breath hitch, my hand moving slowly up her thigh.

"Spencer, are you alright?"

She turned her head so quick, I thought she would get whiplash.

"Huh?" she croaked.

"She'll be fine." I said as I shoved some fries into my mouth and Spencer started eating her salad.

**A/N:: Hey guys its been a long time since I did anything for this story… and I don't think I will be doing much on this one for a little while because well im too into my other story atm XD**

**Ok so thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are amazing XD**

**Coachkimm is rocking out as usual and will never stop**

**And I must say thanks to Mads again… who backed her car into a tree… XD**


	24. Chapter 24

Ashley's POV

"Ash pull over."

"Why?"

"Cos I want you to pull over."

"Why? We are almost home."

"Please."

"Spence, I'm not pulling over so that we can make out again! We will be home in like, five minuets."

"That's too long Ash."

She folded her arms across her chest and did her best sulky face. She looked so cute.

I thought it would be me that wants to pull over all the time. Ok it was me the first time.

"Are your parents going to be in Spence?" I put my hand on her thigh and started moving my thumb a little.

"Uum… no I don't think so. Mom is working the afternoon shift and I think dad was going out with some friends from work."

"Good." I said quietly. She looked at me and smiled.

"So this weekend we move out."

"Yep. I can't wait!"

"Me neither."

"Damn!" Arthur's car was in the drive.

"I told you that you should have pulled over."

We got out the car and started walking towards the house. Arthur rushed out the house carrying his briefcase and his jacket.

"Hey girls. Umm… I have a meeting that the called last minuet. Dinner's in the oven. I don't know when I will get home."

"Alright dad. Bye."

"See ya Mr C."

We watched him pull out of the drive. When he turned right, Spencer grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

She pinned me against the door and started kissing me. She moved to my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to give her better access.

I ran my hands from her shoulders to her butt. She gasped as I squeezed, pulling her closer to me.

I let a moan escape me as she kissed down the line of my tank. Slowly, I pulled my hands away from her lovely butt and to the bottom of her shirt. I slid my hands underneath and felt every inch of her stomach.

I pushed her off of me and started kissing her. I quickly slid my tongue into her mouth and let my hands unclasp her bra. She pulled back.

"What was the point in that Ash?" she said quietly. Her voice was full of lust and her eyes had turned almost green.

I quickly pulled her shirt over her head, her bra coming with it, proving my point.

I pulled her back into me and kissed her neck and down past her collarbone.

She pulled away and started walking upstairs. I followed her like an obedient puppy.

Spencer's POV

We are led in bed, my head is on Ashley's chest and our legs wrapped together. Her hand is running its fingers through my hair and my hand is resting on her stomach.

"Spencer!"

"Crap!" Ashley squeaked.

I jumped out of bed and put some clothes on.

"Yeah Mom?"

She knocked at the door and Ashley jumped under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

"Come in." I walked over to my desk and started finding something in my bag. Nothing in particular, I was just trying to make myself look busy.

"Why was your shirt, bra and shoes doing in the hall?" she was still wearing her scrubs. I took the notebook out of my bag and went and sat next to Ashley.

"Uh, I was going some laundry, it must have fallen out of the basket."

"Right, except there is no washing in the machine."

"Oh. Well I don't know what happened then."

"Spence, when did you start lying to me?"

"Just then."

"Spence,"

"Well why the hell did you come up here, asking about something you already know the answer to!"

"I,"

"What Mom? You wanted to make sure that we weren't being all love-y dove-y right?"

"Spencer please, just stop! I have no problems with you and Ashley being together anymore. But that doesn't mean that you can do what you want and not face the consequences."

"Fine, we will clear up next time. What are you doing home?"

"That's not what I meant Spencer. And I wanted to come and spend some time with you two so I got someone to cover my shift. But I see Ash is sleeping so I will just go and check on dinner."

She put my shirt and our shoes on the chair near my door and went back downstairs.

"Ash, I think we have been too hard on her."

"I don't know Spence, I'm still not sure."

"Well let's just go with it for now. Please?"

"Ok Spence. Anything for you." she kissed me then walked into the shower.

Ashley's POV

I don't trust Paula one bit but I see how badly Spencer wants to have her mom back.

I was led on her bed reading her notes and waiting for her to finish in the shower.

"I think we should come out at school."

"Really? It was just yesterday that you said that you never wanted to come out there."

"I know. But I'm bored of it now. I want to be able do what the hell I want without trying to keep us quiet."

"If you are sure Spence."

"I am."

"Then we will do it on Monday."

"Why not before?"

"Cos I want to wait until Kyla comes back."

"Where did she go? She has been gone for months."

"Spence, she has been gone for two weeks."

"Is that all it's been!"

"But Ky went back to Baltimore to like, say a final goodbye to her friends and family and get the rest of her stuff."

"Oh right. Ok. Come on, let's go downstairs and see what she wanted."

"Urgh! Do we have to?" I did my best pout-y face but I suck at it.

"Yeah, we do baby."

We walked downstairs to find Paula sat on the couch watching some medical documentary.

"Hey Mom."

"Spencer, Ashley!"

"Hey Paula."

"Is dinner nearly done?"

"It will be about half an hour. Where did Glenn and Clay go?"

"Glenn had practice and Clay went out with Chelsea."

"Oh right. Are you two going somewhere?"

"Nope" Spencer went and sat on the sofa and I slowly followed. I sat almost on top of her.

Paula's face lit up as she smiled at us. Maybe Spencer was right?

_**A/N:: ok this was a filler… I got inspired so I wrote XD**_

_**But I don't like this chapter… hopefully more on this one will come soon :S**_

_**Usual people are amazing**_

_**And the usual people rock!**_

_**And obviously Mads has to be mentioned XD (she kicked my butt to finish my work so I could write more XD)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Spencer's POV

I am packing up my room so we can move out and Ashley is in the other room getting the rest of her stuff packed up. As I am putting my stuff into boxes, I remember how we chose our new home.

-Flashback-

"_No, I don't like this one either."_

"_Come on Spence, this is like the 4__th__ you haven't liked in a row!" Ashley wined at me._

"_I know! But I don't want you to move out! I want you to stay with me in my house forever!"_

"_But I thought you were going to move in with me?" she got really confused and looked so cute as she was trying to work it out._

"_Oh yeah I am. But still." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside._

"_Spence, I can't stay in your house forever. I need to move out and you said that you would move in with me. So, the way I see it, it's your choice out of the four we have just seen. Unless you want to move to like a bungalow or a house."_

"_No, penthouses are a lot sexier!"_

"_Ok Spencer, focus and stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat!" she said. "Its fucking turning me on!" she whispered. We all know what a turned on Ashley is like. Fucking hot!_

"_Sorry. But you just,"_

"_Spence, no! Don't you dare finish that sentence!"_

"_Look so…" she stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing the national anthem at the top of her voice so she couldn't hear what I was saying. Heck, I couldn't hear what I was saying!_

"_Is everything alright out here?" the estate agent poked her head around the door._

"_Oh yeah, everything's fine, we were just discussing which penthouse to go for."_

"_And we picked the second one." I said._

"_Good, that was my favourite too." Ashley said before she kissed my cheek._

-End Flashback-

I smiled to myself when I remembered what happened when we went to lunch.

Ashley's POV

I'm moving in with her today. Like properly. Like all domestically and crap. I'm scared.

What if she gets bored and leaves me?

I looked down at my thigh and remembered the look in her eye when she found me cutting myself.

She has stuck with me through so much, why would she ever leave me?

I think I would die if she left me.

I have already bought engagement rings. But I don't know when to give them to her.

I know people will say we are too young to get married. But I love her. I want her to be mine for the rest of our lives.

"Hey." She whispered as she put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her whole body up against my back.

"Hey baby."

"Are you nearly done?"

"Yeah, almost. Are you?"

"Yeah, everything is packed and waiting to be put into your car."

"I think I want a bigger car."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think that Porsche is just too small."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe a Mustang or a Range Rover."

"Why don't you spoil yourself and get a Hummer."

"Oh My Gosh! I never thought about that! I am so going to a dealer tomorrow!"

I turned around and kissed her.

"I think I am done now."

"Good. Let's go."

"Okay."

We walked out of the bedroom with as many boxes as we could and filled my car.

"Spencer I don't want you to go. You haven't even finished high school!"

"I'm almost done mom, just this year left and I'm going to college."

"I know. I just can't believe my baby has grown up."

"Mom, I will still come home sometimes!"

"Paula, leave her. Spencer, Ashley, I want you both to know that you will always have a home here and that if you ever need anything, you just ask."

"Thanks Mr C" I hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." Spencer started crying as she hugged him.

"Take care of her Ash."

"I will Art, don't worry!" I shouted as I drove away.

Spencer's POV

We spent the weekend settling into the penthouse. It is on the top floor of a 40 story building. Good thing I love heights.

But its time to step back into reality now and go to school.

"Ash! Get your butt out of bed and into the shower!"

"Five more minuets" she said sleepily.

I cannot get her up anymore!

"Ashley," I whispered in her ear. "I'm going in the shower now too. I'm getting cold." I will try anything to get her up!

"Then come and get under the covers with me."

"Ash, if you don't get up, I'm not having sex with you for like a week."

"Come on Spence, we both know you won't hold out."

"Want to bet?"

"Ye… no. Are you still going in the shower?"

"Only if you get up. NOW!"

"Urgh!"

"Ash, you need a better alarm clock. I can't keep doing this."

"Waking me up?"

"Yeah. You suck in the morning!"

"I'm sorry. I will get up tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Come on, we are going to be late."

Ashley's POV

"Ok Ky, so you know the plan."

"Plan? You two make being gay sound so hard!"

"Well it isn't easy Kyla."

"Whatever. Just remind me of this plan."

"Its simple really Ky, all you have to do is stop denying the rumours that Ash and I are together and just tell the truth. But not too much truth."

"I got it guys. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Kyla walked away and I held my hand out to Spencer.

"You ready?" I said then took a deep breath, readying myself. I know I am already out, but this still isn't going to be easy for me and especially Spencer.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She slid her hand into mine and we walked onto the quad.

We stopped in the middle.

"Here goes." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too Spence."

I kissed her. Right there in front of everyone. And it felt great as she slid her tongue into my mouth for the world to see.

Everyone around us started cheering and Spencer smiled into the kiss.

Eventually, we pulled apart, both breathing hard.

"Get a room Freaks!" Madison's voice came from the crowd. I will get her later, but right now I am too happy.

Spencer and I can finally just be.

**A/N:: hey guys I think I am done with this story now… like its COMPLETE… maybe one more chapter… but I'm not sure**

**Soo… check out my other stories and stay tuned XD**

**And to everyone that ever reviewed on this I love you guys so much!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I just thought I would let you know that I have now started a sequel to this story… so check it out… and review…**_

_**I love all you guys who have followed this story!**_

_**XX Shane XX**_


End file.
